


Fanfic Fragements

by MysteryGirl22



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Zootopia
Genre: Multi, all over the place, basically a dumping ground, no finished stories here!, random randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: Scenes that may or may not be extended into full stories in the future, I just have way too many ideas for my own good, it seems.





	1. Zoodora

**Author's Note:**

> One of the only science fiction films I've liked so far is James Cameron's Avatar, and for some reason, I decided it would be a good idea to combine that world with Zootopia. This is probably as far as this one's gonna go, but I still thought it'd be a cool little idea to share!

Jackson Hopps stared at the blank screen above him, built into the steel bunkbed he shared with his twin, Judith. She was somewhere else in the Watership Colony’s sprawling walled compound, no doubt training in one way or another. Even when they’d been young kits, she’d dreamt of being part of their defensive team, and had been working toward that dream pretty much since the day they’d learned to walk. The only problem was, as rabbits, they were some of the smallest in the colony, if not the smallest, but they were the first born after their ship had landed, bringing the last survivors from a quickly fading world.

Their parents had been put in cryo-sleep, their vital functions slowed to almost nonexistent as their bodies were slowly cooled, able to spend the whole five year trip dreaming. Of course, one of the first things their mother had done was find her husband, both desperate for the other’s touch after so long. Jack and his two-minutes-younger sister had been the result, and now, twenty-four years later, they were finally ready to take their places among the adults of their colony.

He reached up, tracing a finger over the screen in a complex pattern, bringing up the files he’d studied since they’d taught him to read. That was his goal, a scientist dedicated to uncovering every secret the rocky giant Omega-36 had to offer, along with the small moon they now dwelled on, named Zoodora after their fallen city on the old planet. He’d gone through each one so many times he could recite each by heart, complex chemical codes and other figures slipping off his tongue with incredible ease. His sister Judy was smart, no doubt about that, but mental and emotional studies had long since taken a backseat to the physical for her, to the point he sometimes wondered if she could tell one emotion from another.

Zoodora itself was one of fifteen moons that orbited Omega-36, and not the only one they’d found jungles and water on. But it was the only one without one toxin or another lingering in its atmosphere, common enough that they rendered those other moons as inhabitable, at least without thick, full-body suits and filter masks with tempered glass face shields. And even with those precautions, the chances of survival were dangerously close to nil. He flipped through the file, passing over digital pages until he reached what had always most interested him. The highly developed ecosystem was home to so many bird, bug, fish and reptile-like species, along with manners of creatures he couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around.

The flora, on the other paw, were surprisingly similar to those on the old planet, or so he’d been told. Trees that ranged in height and type from the hundred-meter high al’ashjar, to the less than knee-height imitha. Flowers that varied just as much in size and shape, every color of the spectrum and then some, with scents ranging from the most exotic, enticing perfumes and oils, to the deepest, dankest sewage tunnels and what he guessed rotting flesh would smell like. There hadn’t been many deaths since their compound had been completed, and with the few that did occur, they body was steadfastly cremated, their ashes spread over the vast gardens that kept the colony alive. Indoor, of course, to keep them from the jaws of the hungry, less-intelligent beings that inhabited the vast jungle around them.

There were no intelligent beings besides them, that was what they’d always been taught. They had also been taught that to enter the jungle was to sign their own death warrant. He swallowed, shivering as he remembered the holograms and video feeds he’d been forced to watch; the beings on this moon having no qualms about tearing each other part, whether for survival, the right to reproduction, or even just for the sport of it. No matter how many times he was made to sit through them, the sight of blood, ranging from a rusted gold to a purer crimson than even his own, made fresh nightmares cycle through his mind for weeks on end.

“Phew!” Judy let the door slide shut behind her, the air lock hissing as it engaged. As usual, she’d tossed aside the coveralls most of the mammals here wore, opting instead for an outfit that wasn’t much more than her underwear. “Today’s training was just brutal, I could barely keep up!”

She strutted past him, her tufted little tail flicking in excitement as she stopped in front of their full-body fur dryer. Lifting her arms, she turned to face him, smiling as the cool streams of air blew across her. He rolled his eyes, cool, vibrant blue where hers were warm, deep violet, and shut down his screen, sitting up and gluing his gaze to her. The black tips on his ears and a white stomach were the only traits he shared with her. Her fur was brownish-gray, her eyes and mouth circled with white, all four paws and her tail cut in half by it. His own coat was plain gray and several shades lighter, with an extra black stripe on his ears with a patch on the back of his head, three lines curving along each cheek with another going half-way down his back. Their attitudes and ways of solving problems were also, in most cases, polar opposites. He had a feeling that, if most the colony hadn’t seen them be born, no one would believe they were even remotely related.

“You really should read more often,” he said, lightly kicking the side of his bunk with one foot. “Physical training can only get you so far, especially out there.”

He knew from experience that she hadn’t even heard him. She’d been incredibly shy and modest as a child, but as soon as she’d hit maturity, had taken every opportunity to show off her figure, even if it was just to herself in the mirror. He groaned as she went to do just that, flopping back on his bed as she ran her paws along her curves, tensing every group of toned, lightly bulging muscle they passed, as though trying to prove to herself it was there. What on Omega could have made her become so vain?

“What use is it?” she asked, still twisting to see herself from every angle. “Unless it’s a manual for some style of combat, it’s useless.”

“It is not!” he shot back up, his ears straight and trembling. “There’s hardly anything that can really be solved by fighting, it takes negotiation and compromise to really fix things!”

Apparently satisfied, at least for now, Judy blew herself a kiss in the mirror, instantly going to the floor and starting a series of push-ups.

“Yes…and when those things fail…who’s there…to clean up the mess?”

She tucked one paw to her chest, her ears almost flat against the floor every time she went down.

“Fighting…lets mammals know…who’s really in charge,” she swallowed. “And that…is the only way…you can really…’fix’ anything.”

She switched paws.

“And besides…who’s more likely…to be remembered…by future generations?” she switched paws again, this time straightening one leg off the floor as well. “The scientists…closed in their labs all day…or the mammals…who risked life and limb…to protect those wimpy scientists?”

She straightened her other leg, putting the paw on that same side back on the floor.

“Face it, Jack…when it comes down to it…fighters like me…are the only real reason…we’ve survived here…as long as we have,” she threw herself into a paw stand, her head touching the floor each time she lowered herself. “Were it not…for us soldiers…you lab rats…would’ve died out…a long time ago.”

She smirked at him in the mirror, then just as quickly became absorbed in watching herself again. His eyes narrowing in annoyance that was bordering dangerously on anger, he shoved himself off the bed, storming to the door and slapping his paw down on the print scanner to open it. He barely bothered to glance back at her.

“Without us ‘lab rats’, we’d still be living on a dying world, and you’d be even more useless there than you are here.”

He slipped out as soon as it was wide enough, the door slamming shut again just as quickly. His fists were tight at his sides as he stalked down the hall, his long front teeth almost cutting through his lip as he bit sharply down on it, doing everything he could to keep himself from screaming. He was supposed to be calm, level-headed, aloof to the point of coldness. And most of the time, that was exactly what he managed to be, until he let Judy and her vain, stubborn ignorance get to him. She had been the kindest, most caring soul when they’d been kits, but ever since she’d started her training to join the protection squad, it was like more and more of the female he’d grown up with was dying, replaced with a selfish, obsessive snot he could barely stand to associate with.

 _It_ has _to have something to do with that regime,_ he thought to himself. _I’m just seeing the physical reality of it, there_ must _be something psychological going on, it’s the only explanation that makes sense._

But as good a theory as it was, he knew he would never be able to prove it. Anyone not in the protection squad or training to become part of it were strictly prohibited from entering that part of the compound, protocol he had never been able to see as anything other than skeptical. Though access was somewhat restricted to the labs, the rest of the compound was completely open, it was only that one small part that was closed off to all but a few of them. What on Omega could they possibly be doing there? What could be bad enough that they were going to such lengths to hide it?

_I could always ask Judy, I guess, but I doubt she’d have anything to say to me about it._

It wasn’t that he’d tried asking about the shadier side of the squad before, he hadn’t cared enough to really notice before now, but she would always dodge certain questions, if she didn’t just outright ignore them. Was she not allowed to discuss anything outside that part of the compound? And if so, why? Were they planning something, a coup of some sort?

 _No,_ he shook his head, ashamed he’d let himself even think such things. _General Bogo’s not like that, none of them are!_

At least, they didn’t act that way, not in the same way Judy did. It had only been a year or so since he’d realized just how much she’d changed, but it was already getting hard to remember what it was like to have the sister he knew, to be able to talk to her without being mocked. To laugh with her when he or other mammals weren’t her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predators would have taken the place of the Na'vi, with Nick being Neytiri, and...that's about as far as I got. Like I said, I don't really know what I was thinking with this one...


	2. Resident Z, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this here because it's starting to look pretty unlikely that I'm going to finish it. It's already become a slog to work through, just like when I tried writing an RE4/Inuyasha cross-over last year. I guess it's just not meant to happen.

The tiny, calloused paw tapped away at the lit keyboard, dark eyes glinting under heavy brows as one of many towering screens before him flashed to life. He typed in the coordinates, the flat, blue-tinted map of their world zooming in on one specific area. A tiny village on the coast furthest from the capital city, still trapped about four hundred years in the past.

He brought the satellite’s camera in as close as it would go, watching various predators chase chickens and milk cows, others scooping hay and collecting water in leaky wooden buckets. He caught the small, agile shadow passing over rooftops, dropping silently to the ground in the shadow of the closest hut.

The agent leaned forward just enough to see around the corner, training a small telescope on a pair of panthers talking in the open square. One of whom was busy shoveling some kind of fuel on a tall, blazing fire. In its heart stood what was left of a tree, a thick, crooked branch shoved through the chest of a gray wolf. A cop.

He jumped at the shouts, whirling to see the armed couple stalking closer to him. With enraged growls, they charged, slamming into the wall and each other when he leapt aside. He held out his arm, his paw still clasped around the grip of his grappling hook. He pulled the trigger, the slack cord snapping back and sending the cougar flying.

He spun through the air, slamming into the lynx next to him and sending them both crashing back against the house. They were out cold before the hook touched the barrel.

A single claw tapped another key, the agent on-screen reaching for the communicator strapped to his belt.

“I see you managed to arrive on time,” he said flatly.

 _“As always,”_ the agent’s voice was surprisingly deep, accompanied by the soft buzz of static. _“And they couldn’t even give me a real welcome.”_

“Not surprising, the villagers there are all being brainwashed by something,” he locked his fingers together. “They’ve been ordered to kill anyone who gets close.”

He reached out, typed in more coordinates and sent them off.

“How about you ring the church bell here? That might calm them down for a bit.”

The agent hummed thoughtfully.

_“I don’t see how, but it’ll at least get them out of my fur for a bit.”_

He clicked off, his image on-screen turning at some noise. A small dot stood in the center of a mob, shooting at anyone that got too close. The boss found himself leaning forward as the dot eventually fled to the largest house, one of the villagers signaling something. A massive masked bear shoved through, revving up a rusted chainsaw. The teeth shattered the door easily, the rest of the mob rushing through the hole. A cold chuckle slipped past thin lips.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

* * *

 

Hopps rewound the video again, narrowing her eyes as she reviewed the grainy, washed out security footage. The old pick-up had certainly seen better days, the fenders bent, the back bumper torn off completely. The door closest to the camera sported a huge dent, the windows tinted so darkly they might as well have been painted over.

The rust-splashed vehicle was surprisingly quiet, slowing behind the target without drawing so much as an ear flick from them. The mammal kept strolling casually, stopping only when the truck pulled up next to them. The angle made it impossible to see faces, their voices only the barest murmur behind the other noises of the street.

It was clear there was a scuffle, the lighter brown of burlap flashing against the darker, chipping paint of the truck. In just a few seconds, the mammal had been forced through the door, the truck taking off and vanishing past the edge of the screen. She paused it again, sitting back and crossing her arms.

She turned to the gray wolf standing next to her, watching the barest hints of emotion flash through clever amber eyes. He had called her personally just a few hours earlier, dragging her from her modest apartment on the other side of the city. She’d bathed and dressed in record time, arriving at the mansion a scant forty-five minutes after the call had ended.

Only to be thoroughly miffed when she’d learned the reason for the unorthodox summons. She fought her temper down as she looked at him, sighing heavily while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“With all due respect, sir,” she started, her tone tight and crisp. “Why are you asking a federal agent to recover a kidnapped street rat?”

The aging wolf’s muzzle tightened, his eyes flashing as his claws twitched on his tie. He blew out a hard breath, going around his desk and sitting heavily behind it. He steepled his fingers, resting his forehead against them before speaking.

“Because that street rat,” he started heavily; his eyes flicked up, boring into hers. “Is my son.”

* * *

 

_Ugh, what the hell happened?_

He pushed himself up, crying out as a paw flew to the back of his head. The floor under him was cold, cracked and unforgiving, scattered with rubble and broken wood that dug into him with every twitch. It was almost pitch black, the damp sting of mold and dust filling his nose. Other than that and the fading, tangy copper of his own blood, the air was still, stale and empty.

He felt the gritty mess flaking in his fur, wincing as his claws traced the raw edges of a long, crusted cut. He stayed on all fours, leaning against the wall as he traced the room. It was small, the barest shafts of dull, dirty light snaking in through cracks in the ceiling and walls. Too high to reach, too small for even a mouse to escape.

He stopped when he hit the door, tempted to claw the creaking, rotted wood apart and make a run for it. But the new mess of scents that hit him—several dozen mammals, gunpowder and he didn’t even want to guess—made him think twice. Besides, his head was still swimming; he doubted he’d be able to stand upright anyway.

 _Guess I’ll just have to sit and wait,_ he crawled back to where he’d woken up, curling up with his tail over his nose to help block the worst of the smells. If anything, it would give him time to figure out a plan, or at least, as much of one as he could. _Not exactly working with all the details here._

His ears flicked toward the door; he watched the shadows shift restlessly beneath it. But it never opened. Whoever had captured him, they must have thought he was still out, and wouldn’t wake up for quite some time. He waited for the shadows, the muffled voices to fade, then slowly, silently slipped behind the barrels and crates he’d spotted earlier. The corner behind them was cramped, but it beat the hell out of just sitting in the open. At least now they couldn’t reach him without a fight.

And a fight was exactly what he planned to give them.


	3. Resident Z, Part 2

Hopps stared out the window, watching the monotonous countryside speed past. The clouds from last night’s soaker had stuck around, hanging low over the late winter horizon, quietly threatening to spill again. The ground wasn’t frozen, it was rarely cold enough outside Tundra Town for that, but there was still an unwelcome chill in the air. A chill that had her sinking deeper into her jacket, a dark brown, custom-made reptile leather aviator lined with off-white fleece, bunched and sewn to give the appearance of wool.

Her paw slipped to the gun holstered at her thigh, the knife sheathed on the opposite shoulder. They were the only weapons she’d been allowed, and even then had been ordered to use them only when absolutely necessary.

 _“I will_ not _have my son returned home in a blood bath,” the old wolf had said. “This rescue will be as peaceful as possible. Understood?”_

She hadn’t, but she’d saluted and said so anyway. She doubted the mission would be as easy as the wolf hoped it would be. If the intel she’d managed to gather in the short time before departure was true, then it would be anything but.

_“My son ran away when he was sixteen, this is the first I’ve seen or heard of him since.”_

_She looked at the screen, the video paused just as the truck was driving up._

_“Has there been any call for ransom yet? What do these criminals want?”_

_The old wolf shook his head._

_“Nothing yet, but I’m sure that’s not too far off,” he swallowed. His nervousness, at least, she understood. “If it’s possible, I’d like for you to bring him home before they have a chance to make that call.”_

_She turned back to the screen, pushing back her annoyance. It didn’t matter who this mammal was, she was being ordered to help him, and that was just what she would do._

_“I understand, sir, I’ll bring him back as soon as I can.”_

She looked up when the car came to a stop. The unmarked cruiser and her two-mammal escort were “on loan” from the nearest city’s top precinct. The chief had barely spoken, the middle-aged hippo saying only that she would need them. The two officers, a gazelle and his stallion partner, had said even less to her on the four-hour drive, not even a grunt to acknowledge her existence. The gazelle was getting out, unzipping his trousers before he’d even made it to the shrubs that lined the narrow dirt road.

The stallion rolled down the window, the cold morning air seeping in as a thin trail of smoke slithered through the crack. She sat back; at least they had enough decency to do that much.

 _They’re driving me right into a trap,_ she thought. An anonymous call had come in just as the meeting was ending, saying they’d spotted the wolf’s son in the destitute village they were now heading toward. _But trap or no, I’ve got to get him out of there before they’re able to move whatever plans they have forward._

The gazelle came back, shutting the door with too much force and forgetting his seatbelt as the car started rolling again. A few minutes later, they finally glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

“Long way from home, aren’t you, bunny?” the stallion asked.

Hopps fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_Guess that’s how locals get things started…_

“Yes, but you know why I’m here,” she spoke as coolly as possible. “I was sent to rescue the President’s son.”

The stallion did a double-take.

“All by yourself? Are they trying to get you killed?”

She shook her head.

“You two weren’t just sent to be my ride,” she said. “And I doubt there’s going to be a picnic waiting for us.”

The gazelle laughed.

“We weren’t exactly ordered to head in there with you,” he said. “We’re just supposed to make sure you don’t high-tail it.”

Her fists tightened. She had been fighting against that prejudice from the start, every mammal she met so sure she would end any mission she went on in a body bag. It didn’t matter how well she consistently performed, what she had gone through in the past, all they saw was a weak, cute little bunny. She sneered.

“Guess I won’t have to say I’m counting on you two, then.”

Neither responded, the car jolting slightly as it stopped in a small clearing, just behind a narrow wooden bridge. The gazelle cut the engine and put the car in park, crossing his arms and watching her blankly in the rear view mirror.

“The village is another mile or so down this path, you’ll know it when you see it.”

The stallion turned in his seat, the glowing stump of his cigarette still dangling from his thick lips.

“I’d say ‘good luck’, but you’re gonna need a lot more than that if you plan to get out of here alive.”

She rolled her eyes, slipping out the back door and slamming it shut harder than needed. She adjusted her gloves, the fingerless black leather protecting her palms from rope burns and her knuckles from bruises and scrapes. Despite their practicality, there was another reason she wore them, but she kept that reason locked as far down as she could, and did whatever she could to keep herself from thinking about it.

With hardly a glance back toward the car, she pulled her gun and went for the path, her shoulders barely tensing when she heard the remarks.

_“Pretty cute, for a bunny.”_

_“Not a bad ass, either, could use more up top, though.”_

She ground her teeth when they laughed, shoving down the urge to sprint back and kick their teeth in.

 _It’s not worth it,_ she thought to herself. The mantra had brought her down from worse before. _It’s just not worth it._

Turning a bend in the path, she stopped when her com chirped, taking it from its pouch on her belt and hitting the switch.

“Hopps here.”

_“Hey, Judy! I see you’ve made it!”_

She relaxed a bit, the slightest hint of a smile touching her lips. It was hard not to with that plump creampuff of a cheetah.

“Hey, Ben,” she couldn’t quite keep the annoyance from her voice. “Yeah, I made it, alright.”

His own wide, starry grin wilted.

_“Everything okay?”_

She sighed. He always great at reading mammals.

“Yeah, things are just off to a bad start,” she turned, holding the com out toward the bend in the path. The car and occupants were still visible, her lowered voice lost to the rushing stream beneath the bridge. “My little ‘escort’ didn’t exactly feel like being helpful.”

She brought the com back just in time to see him wince.

_“I did what I could, Judy, but they didn’t exactly have mammals volunteering for this.”_

She huffed out a breath, keeping her gun tight in one paw as she moved forward, following the tiny dirt road.

“So this village is the last place anyone saw the victim?”

 _“N-Not exactly,”_ he swallowed. _“But it’s the furtherest we’ve been able to track his movements after the abduction. His species isn’t too common in that area, so he shouldn’t be too hard to find.”_

Her lips tightened. Even if he were the only thing in a place, living or dead, if he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. The scuffle on the tape hadn’t been much of one, it had almost seemed more like a show than anything else. But she wasn’t sure what it was supposed to mean, if it even meant anything at all.

 _Whatever,_ she shook her head, her sharp violet eyes narrowing as she focused on a house starting to loom in the distance.

“I just arrived at the village, Ben, I’ll update you soon.”

She saw him nod, then clicked off, hooking the com back in its case and whipping the gun from its holster. It was heavier than the pistol she was used to carrying, made for shooting lethal rounds of lead instead of darts full of tranquilizers. Of course, in a city as safe, and she had to admit, slightly boring as Zootopia, that was really all a mammal needed.

 _Something tells me it won’t be as easy here, though…_ she rounded the last bend in the path, seeing an old, rusted truck blocking the gap in a lilting wooden fence. The house itself was surprisingly well-kept: the wooden slats smooth and clean, the windows whole, the steps absolutely silent as she climbed slowly to the empty porch. Her ears were up and twitching, catching the sounds of shuffling, of crackling and coughing, and she slipped through the wide open door. Keeping her gun up, she crept along the short hall, taking in the shelf bolted to the wall on her right, the porch window on her left. Turning the corner, her eyes widened just slightly when she saw the leopard, his back to her as he bent over the fireplace.

Hopps let her gun drop to her side, scanning the lithe spotted cat’s odd clothes, a dirty white shirt tucked into patched and faded brown pants, a matching vest pulled over to complete it. It reminded her of the costumes she’d seen in her history book as a young kit.

“Um, pardon me, sir?” she waited for an answer, shrugging when he didn’t respond. She walked closer, taking the photo she kept tucked her back pocket, letting her gaze linger on it for the slightest of seconds: a sharp, easy smile, bright eyes that seemed to glow with intellect, the lazy, cocky posture. She shook her head, barely noticing the glare when the leopard finally turned to her.

“Have you seen the male in this photograph recently?”

He didn’t even glance at it, his deep voice tinged with a dark growl.

“What the hell are you doing here, outsider?” he demanded. “Leave now!”

She stared at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she tucked the photo away.

“Sorry to bother you,” she stepped away, not trusting this mammal enough to turn her back on him.

She was quick to learn that caution was soon warranted.

“Hey, whoa!” she jumped aside, the ax blade slamming into the floor where she’d just stood. Pistol back up, she let the picture flutter to the floor, glaring at the male across from her, slowly approaching with a sinister look on his gold and shadow face. His eyes were wild, narrowed slits, full of rage, yet also strangely haunted. She barely dodged another clean swing of the ax, hopping on the table cluttered with cracked, faded dishes and dented silverware.

_I’m sorry…_

Taking quick aim, she squeezed off a round, her teeth bruising her bottom lip as his body fell, whatever kind of life he’d lived cut short by just one bullet. But she had no time to dwell on it, her head jerking to the side when she heard the truck come to life, loose rubble grating under the tires as it peeled past the window. She could barely hear the shouts in the distance, those and the following gunshots cut short by screeching and a crash.

_Great, there’s more of them!_

A hyena, brown bear and gray wolf stalked toward the house, each with a farm tool clasped tightly in their paws, their gleaming eyes bright with the desire to drench the shined, sharpened blades with her blood. She bounded off the table, running for the only open doorway, turned the corner…

And froze.

There was a storage space beneath the stairs, barely deep enough to hide a mammal, filled to the brim with crates, each of those pilled high with maggot-covered, dust-coated bones. Bones scraped clean of any flesh, mixed in with the blank, gaping skulls of the mammals they’d belonged to.

_Oh god!_

She stumbled back, flattening herself against the wall, whipping out her com when it chirped at her hip.

 _“Hey, Judy, everything okay?”_ it was Ben again. The tubby, spotted cat leaned closer to the screen, one paw adjusting his headset as the other brushed something from his end. _“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?”_

She gulped, too frightened to care about appearing weak in front of him.

“T-This happened…” keeping her voice low, she turned the com, hearing his gasp when he saw the pile, his gag when he heard the flies and maggots buzzing and squirming around it.

 _“O-M-Goodness…”_ he trailed off, his face white beneath his fur when she turned the com back. _“W-What’s going on out there?!”_

She shook her head, pushing herself off the wall and heading for the stairs.

“I don’t know, but it’s a lot more than whatever we thought,” she swallowed. “I-I’ve already had to kill a mammal, and there are still at least three other hostiles in the area. I’m going to see if I can find away around them.”

He nodded, his image on the little screen shaking a bit.

_“I’ll see if I can get a better fix on the subject’s location, I’ll call you if I find anything. Be careful, Judy!”_

She nodded, confusion starting to override her fear when she saw the second floor: an area with a little table, barely big enough for the window taking up it’s right wall.

“I will, I’ve survived a lot worse than this, after all,” she let him click off first, then tucked the com back in its case. She ducked down, laying her ears flat against her back as she peeked over the bottom edge of the window. The clearing behind the house was empty, the other predators focusing their efforts on the front. She swallowed, pulled off her jacket, and wrapped it tightly around her fist.

 _Hope they’re too loud to hear this,_ she pulled back her arm, fighting tears as she prepared to put all her strength behind this next blow. _I don’t want to kill anyone else I don’t have to!_


	4. Resident Z, Part 3: Unfinished

The church had not been easy to enter, and now that he was in, he saw it was just as small and dark as he’d thought it would be. But despite the soil and dust that managed to sneak in no matter what mammals did, it was surprisingly clean. A red runner graced the center aisle, caught between three rows of simple pews on either side. The floor at the other end was a step higher, a short stone pillar draped in the same red, gold-bordered cloth serving as a simple alter, crowned with an old, thick text. Wooden cabinets lined the other three sides, all adorned with two brass candelabras. The large portrait of a hooded mammal framed in gold and flanked by purple drapes on the wall above was impossible to miss. High overhead hung a wide wooden chandelier, the thick white candles unlit at this time of day. 

Gun held at the ready, he peeked into the short halls that lined each side of the lower room. Both were dead ends, but only one was empty, the other having a ladder that led up to the stone catwalk that served as an upper story. A small step up had him stopping next to a scratched red door, his ears twitching as he caught the sounds of soft huffing and shuffling from within. He let his lips curl in the barest hint of a disgusted sneer.

_Must be where they’re keeping him…_

He slowed when he reached the control panel he’d noticed from the floor, his eyes tracing over the colored dials before trailing to the only stained glass window he’d seen: the same emblem embossed on that door in the village. The opening to the secret passage that had brought him to the cemetery outside the church. Only this one was white and hung upside down. He noted the blank stone circles surrounding it: lined in red, blue and green, the same as the dials on the control panel.

_They must be connected somehow._

He looked over the panel until he found a black switch so small it was almost invisible. Flipping it activated the spotlights hung under the panel, sending shafts of light directly into the blank circles. Except the beams were fragmented, and he was quick to notice they roughly matched the same-colored shards in the window. Was that the game they were playing?

_Worth a shot, I guess._

Turning to the knobs lined along the bottom of the panel, he started with blue, and once all three colors looked aligned, he hit the last switch, watching as, one by one, they moved to lay over that central window. Stone grated against stone as it slowly spun, until the white insignia in the middle was facing upward again. He smiled as he heard gears clanking and clicking, a rusted iron lattice dropping down on either side of that idiot’s improvised prison door; farther above, the bell began to clang, echoing through the cemetery and down to the tiny village in the valley below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is as far as I got with this one. The next chapter is going to be the bonus reports from Separate Ways, along with an extra one I wrote myself, along with a character list.


	5. Resident Z, Part 4: Bonus Reports

_**Bonus Report #1** _

_I accepted this mission for one reason, to get me closer to my own goals, and the last thing I need is anyone else figuring that out. I hate sneaking around in the shadows, especially now that I’ll have to come out to help_ her _once in a while_.

_All we know for now is this sheep’s cult, the Weeping Angels if you can believe it, have some kind of tech that would change life as we know it. All that, combined with the group’s occult activities, are why we decided to investigate them in the first place. Based on what we’ve been able to get so far, the lab coats have decided it’s some kind of mind-control thing, as ridiculous as that sounds, or at least something similar._

_We were able to get ahold of some of this tech, some kind of chip implanted in a body we recovered. I’ve seen animals carting some kind of rod around, and I’m wondering if they have something to do with that mind-control._

_I’ve been ordered to find where this tech is being made and collect whatever samples I can to further our research. That’s the main objective for this mission, and the only way I can prove my loyalty. The first moves in this little game have been made, and now there’s no going back._

* * *

 

**_Bonus Report #2_ **

_Of all the animals tangled in this, Skye Winters is the one I’m most curious about. She works for herself, rather than any company, and I was the one who told my superiors how important she was. I don’t know why I did it, but I think it has something to do with her enthusiasm. A love for her work I used to share._

_I found her after tracing an email she’d sent to an old friend. She said they couldn’t trust the cops, that this friend was the only one she could turn to now. Poor kid must’ve thought her friend was still kicking. At any rate, that’s how she started working for us._

_She’s a gifted scientist, and was hired out by the Weeping Angels to help develop their tech. While at the same time digging into their past and putting the evidence together piece by piece. But it looks like that side job’s finally caught the group’s attention._

_When Skye figured out who I was, she pretty much begged to be arrested, saying she didn’t want anything else to do with the cult. I agreed to it, but only after she promised to bring me a prototype for evidence._

_Amazingly, she seemed to be one of few mammals the leader actually trusted, at least until her arrest. I doubt they’ll be happy about her giving them the slip, but finding her shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll just have to guide things along to make them go my way, just like always._

* * *

 

**_Bonus Report #3_ **

_The agency’s done a lot of research on Manchas, testing him on and off the warpath. He’d be a big risk if he weren’t the best, a loose end that would have to be snipped._

_My thoughts? He’s a good soldier, nothing else. As long as he gets paid, he won’t be a problem, but I am prepared to dispose of him if it does come to that. I know his fighting style inside and out, and can deal with that ‘arm’ of his if I have to. We both answer directly to Big, who sent him to spy on this cult in the first place. He also sent me, an extra set of eyes to make sure he stays in line. At least he doesn’t make any jokes about my ears…_

_Of course, it wasn’t long before he was part of the Angels, having fallen for the power their technology represents. I’ll admit I’m worried about the consequences, but I have a feeling this needed to happen. After all, he’s said before it’s his job to disrupt our little play._

_I know the production will crash in the end, but I’ll leave him to take the fall for the rest of us. All I have to do is keep things moving just as they are._

* * *

 

**_Bonus Report #4_ **

_One of the most important parts of this mission has turned out to be one Judith Laverne Hopps. Our little game wouldn’t really be fair without her and her…arguably impressive skills. I saw her when she was still green around the gills, and she’s only improved since then._

_She’s also got quite the brain behind that pretty little face, one she’s not afraid to use. Her little stint as an agent’s also helped her toughen up. I know it won’t be easy, but I’ll pull a few strings backstage to keep her thinking she’s the star._

_With her and Manchas mixed in with the cult, I’ll admit there might be problems I’m not fully prepared for. It’ll take everything I’ve got to keep her in the supporting role, that’s the only way I’ll be able to reach my endgame._

_Then again, her part didn’t even exist until recently, and back then mine was much easier. But that was before the president’s son was kidnapped and she was sent in to find him. Can anyone say major script change?_

_But I’m not about to start worrying. She’s been through worse and always gets out smelling like carrots, and I doubt it’ll be any different this time. That’s why I’m so sure about what’s in store for them._

* * *

 

**_Bonus Report #5_ **

_I’ll admit, it wasn’t easy, but I’m able to call this a win. I got my paws on the chips and played Big like a harp. He’ll be getting his gift, alright, it just won’t be quite what he had in mind. Pretending to work for the old rat was even more fun than I’d thought it would be._

_Speaking of which, I’m curious what he’ll do next. I get the feeling this was just a preview, and that the main event’s still a long way off. His company used to be a center of power, a wall to hide his real plans. And now that wall’s nothing but rubble._

_The mammals in charge of it are still scrambling for new cover. They know their games won’t be enough to save them this time. That’s why he’s so dead-set on building this new wall. But they aren’t even the top cats._

_That honor belongs to S, which have their claws in every kind of tech company out there. Big’s been contacting them since his own company’s downfall, and I’m sure that’s where he’ll show up next. I plan on keeping my agency well-informed._

_But Big’s not stupid, far from it. I have no doubt he knows exactly what we’re planning, so we still have time for a little fun before the next round. This battle might be over, but the war is just beginning._

* * *

 

**_Bonus Report #6 (not part of the game!)_ **

_Looking back, it’s clear my mission was a success, in more ways than one. Judy and I will probably always have feelings for each other, I know that, but I also know it’ll never be possible for us to be together. Her loyalty and devotion to her cause are some of her best qualities, and are two I sorely lack. The only side I’ll ever truly be on is mine, and my first priority will always be my mission. She deserves so much more than that, and while I doubt that fox will be able to provide it for her in the long-term, she’ll at least be happy for the moment. And that’s all I could ever really ask for._

_But I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt saying good-bye to her. We’ve been chasing each other since we met in Raccoon City, and it’s going to be hard putting all that behind me. But it’s better than both of us going insane trying to cling to something that’s just not going to happen. All in all, this was the best outcome, and really the only one. All I can hope is that, one day, I’ll be able to truly work with her, instead of always having to pretend._

_Hey, a guy can dream, can’t he?_

* * *

**_Character List_ **

Leon- Judy

 

Ashley- Nick

 

Luis- Skye

 

Ada- Jack

 

Hunnigan- Clawhauser

 

Saddler- Doug

 

Salazar- Bellweather

 

Krauser- Manchas

 

Wesker- Mr. Big

 

Mendez- Bogo

 

Mike- Gideon

 

Los Illuminatos- Weeping Angels

 

Merchant- Finnick


	6. Resident Z, Part 5: Future Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated posting this one, because some of the scenes are only a couple sentences long, but I figure you guys deserve as much of the story as I can actually give you, so here you go!

_From Luis and Leon's first meeting, I think Chapter 2, Part 2..._

“Call me Agent Hopps,” she wriggled, slipping the photo from her back pocket. “Came here looking for this guy. Seen him?”

 

“Name’s Skye Winters, used to build things, big things,” she turned to face ahead. “Now I just take them apart, from the inside out.

* * *

 

_When Leon first finds Ashley in the church_

Her tight, dark gray shirt left little to the imagination; he winced when he saw the knife holstered on her shoulder, blade up so the handle was in easy reach. Her black cargo pants weren’t much looser, held up by a thick belt hung with small cases. His eyes darted to the gun strapped securely to her thigh, shooting down her leg to the bracers wrapped around her feet. He swallowed, hating the fear that sparked in his gut when his eyes met hers, disarmingly wide and a shade of amethyst that was as oddly comforting as her blank stare was unnerving.

“Looks like you’ve really grown up, Carrots.”

The only change in her mask was the barest tightening of her lips, her stare going several degrees colder.

“Looks like you’ve really fallen, Wilde,” her voice was smooth, confident, so unlike it’d been before. He cringed.

“I’ll give you that one,” he stood, barely noticing she was little more than half his size now. The glare she kept pinned on him might as well have been coming down from an elephant.

“Your father sent me,” her tone hitched slightly in annoyance. “But I couldn’t say why he wants you back.”

He scoffed.

“Neither could I,” he walked past her, peeking through the door. The church was silent, not even a breeze coming through cracks in the stone. “So, what now?”

“We’re getting out of here,” she grabbed his tail and yanked him back. “And you better know who’s in charge.”

He looked her over again, biting his tongue when he saw muscle shift under fur. She really had grown up.

“Fine,” he stepped aside, holding up his paws as he flicked his tail out of her grasp. “Be my guest, Fed.”

She rolled her eyes, drew her gun and stepped out, her lips curling when she passed a corpse. Other than that, her face was flat, her eyes narrowed and ears erect, her paws steady on her gun.

* * *

 

_I think this was going to be part of one of the times Ashley gets taken again, but I honestly can't remember..._

A dark chill shot down her already stiff spine, the thick dread around her heart tightening like a vice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, pretty much everything I have on the Resident Z file on my desktop. I did design a cover image with a game, since I can't draw to save my life, but no matter what I tried, it wouldn't let me post the picture here. And I still can't figure out why it won't let me post links you can actually click on, either, since I've seen several stories with both by now...


	7. Star-Crossed on the South Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty much going to be Westside Story, combined with a modern high school version of Romeo and Juliet I was working on a year or so ago.

Sensitive ears perked at the soft taps on the door, the mammal barely turning away from the mirror. Steel-filled eyes went frosty when the smaller creature slipped in, the ever-present scowl plastered on their face as always.

“You better have a good reason for this,” a rough voice stated flatly. The smaller mammal swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as you can see, this one didn't get far at all.


	8. Songs of a Hero, Song I: A Reynard's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty psyched when I first started writing this one, but then I stopped to focus on Camping Trip again and the excitement just kind of faded. This was inspired by Disney's Hercules, with some Robin Hood thrown in because everyone does that.

_We’ve all heard stories about heroes, right? How they battled monsters, rescued the innocent and helped keep balance of a world just as cold and chaotic as it was warm and serene. But could you really say just how those heroes came about? Where they came from, how they got their mystical powers or weapons, or even just what happened to make them so extraordinary? Well that, my friends, is where the true stories lie, and where ours is set to open, millennia ago…_

* * *

 

John glared down from the castle battlement, his jasper eyes narrowed as he watched the unmatched beauty in the vast courtyard below. Her soft, rich red and cream fur, a long, luxurious tail tipped with a white more pure than the first winter’s snow. Her eyes made the lush, vibrant forest seem pale in comparison; warmer than the sun, sparkling like the jewels he’d gifted her to win her heart. Slim and more graceful than a nymph, she danced and spun, her laugh, light and sweet as the trill of bells, drifting up on a breeze caressed by the delicate perfume of her scent; violets and vanilla, with a dash of something heady, enticing and exotic.

His claws, black as obsidian and sharper than a hunter’s arrowhead, gouged the ancient stone as his paws tightened, the war-scarred battlement soon turning to rubble. He’d just spotted what had once been one of the lights of his life, and was now the very bane of his immortal existence. Robin, the god of mischief and laughter, hero to the mortal mammals who lived at the base of their sacred mountain, and his younger brother.

 _How dare he,_ the crimson fox growled. He shoved away the remnants of the battlement, his cape snapping sharply as he turned his back to them and stalked silently back into the castle. _How dare he take her from me!_

First their father, king of the Reynecian gods, had passed him over, naming Robin as his heir. And now, so soon after the new reign had begun, Robin had stolen his precious flower. Marian, goddess of nature and beauty, in the arms of that worthless whelp!

_I will not stand for this!_

Growling again in fury, he raked his claws across the nearest wall, ripping the tapestry that had hung there to ribbons. It showed their family, the gods that ruled over the world below, him a five year kit, Robin hardly more than a newborn, lying in their mother’s arms. And instead of granting him, the eldest son, the power as king of the skies, their father had cast him into the dark side of the mortal afterlife, hundreds of miles below the surface of the earth. A black, desolate place, colder than a blizzard, with endless, tortured souls that howled and screamed like the worst of winds. His new domain, the kingdom of the god of night and the hunt, and the birthplace of a heartless, terrifying plan.

 _Enjoy the sunlight while you can,_ brother, he thought viciously. _Because next time we meet, it. Will. Be. Your. LAST!_

Another sweep of his cape, and he was gone, with only the barest trail of blood-red smoke to tell a creature had been there.

* * *

 

Laying on a stone bench covered in flowering vines, Robin watched as Marian spun and dipped through the garden, filled with blooms of every color, trees full of fruits mortal mammals could only dream of. Her pale tunic fluttered across her, highlighting the slender form beneath it, highlighting her beauty in ways little else could. Her long hair, twisted in slim braids and coiled between her velvet ears, was held in place by a delicate silver tiara. The veil attached to it floated in the breeze, her eyes shining like gems when the sun flashed across them. Her lips curled in a loving smile, her arms outstretched as she ran to him, laughing again as he swept her high above his head, bringing her slowly down to kiss her soundly.

“Oh, Marian,” he held her to his chest, sure she could hear his heart racing. “If I’d known I could be so happy sooner!”

Smiling up at him again, she traced the silver broach that closed his cape: three rays of light shooting down from a single cloud, the insignia of the Reynecian gods.

“I feel the same way, Robin,” her voice was a harp’s strum. She settled against him, still amazed they fit so perfectly together. Her head tucked beneath his chin, her cheek pressed to his broad chest, his tail coming around to twine with hers. His eyes, as blue as the sky and sea combined, glowed with warmth, his deep voice rumbling so sweetly through her. But as much as it calmed her, it also scared her, as it was so similar to another she knew, one that, like ochre eyes that flashed with lightning, brimmed with anger and spite. She gazed at him, her breath a shudder. “Robin, your brother, I’m worried he might-”

“I know,” he took her paws, leading her to the bench she’d covered with star lilies, her sacred flower. “I’d be an idiot to say I’m not scared of him, but like any fire, it can’t burn forever.”

She wished she could believe him, that in time, the swell of John’s wrath would indeed pass, that peace would soon reign again. 

_But, if he had planned to strike against us, wouldn’t he have done so already?_

“Marion?” Robin’s voice grew heavy with concern. “Are you alright?”

Shaking the thoughts aside, she smiled up at him again.

“Yes, Robin, don’t mind me,” she pulled away and spun, light as a butterfly. “Now come, my dear, dance with me!”

Robin laughed, rising from his seat and chasing after her, their laughter mixing on the wind to be carried down the mountain, bringing joy to the hearts of every mortal who heard it.


	9. Songs of a Hero, Song II: Birth of a God

A final scream, and the last of Marian’s strength was gone. She fell back against her silk cushions, filled with the down of swans and soothing herbs. But the searing pain of the past dawn was nothing compared to her joy now, hearing the cries of her kit for the first time, the greatest treasure her husband could have gifted her with. Eight seasons had passed since their union, when he’d become king of the gods, keeping life peaceful and free for the mammals that worshipped them.

“It’s a boy, Your Highness!” her midwife rejoiced. Her pawmaidens, either huddled by the bed or scattered about the birthing chamber, clapped and cheered.

“Oh, the new child is a prince!”

“He’s already as handsome as his father!”

“He has a strong cry, Your Highness,” the midwife finished cleaning the kit’s fur, wrapping him in a purple silk blanket edged in silver thread. “He’s as healthy as they come!”

Marian smiled, exhaustion already fighting to drag her into the realm of sleep.

_There are things even we gods can’t escape from, it seems._

Her arms lightly shook as she held them out for her son, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him. His fur, still slightly damp, was the same shade as hers, his ears tipped with the same sooty, earthy brown as Robin’s. His paws, no bigger than her fingertip, were the same color, his eyes such a match for hers that, if she couldn’t still see, would have thought they’d been taken straight from her head.

“Oh, my baby,” she held him close, laughing breathlessly when his tiny black nose twitched, one of her tears having splashed it. “My darling little boy…”

“Shall I fetch the King, Your Highness?” her newest pawmaiden asked. Marian smiled tiredly at the young sheep, one of many mammals she and Robin had picked to serve them in the sacred mountain.

“Yes, Dawn, and thank you,” she hugged her son closer to her. “Thank you all.”

Dawn bowed her head and slipped from the chamber. The midwife, an aged vixen from a distant village, sent the others out before turning to her Queen.

“Your Highness, I beg you, forgive me for speaking so of your choices, but I fear you’ve made a grave mistake in letting that sheep enter this place.”

Marian gazed at her.

“What do you mean, Little Sister?” the naming customs of a land so far made little sense to her, but the mortal fox had been the same to deliver Robin and his brother, as well as the kit in her arms. Little Sister sighed before sitting back at the foot of the bed, wary of complications that would never come. Their mortal servants had no idea just who they truly served.

“I have seen signs the young Dawn hides from you,” she explained. “And the King; she is not who she’s claiming to be.”

Marian feigned a look of confusion. She and Robin had known of such things long before, had contemplated keeping the ewe on the outside, but even gods could not change the course of fate. What was to come, would come, regardless of even the most powerful being’s choices.

“What signs do you speak of, Little Sister?” she asked, guiding her kit to her breast. It was not long before he began to suckle, as drained from his birth as his mother. The midwife, apparently satisfied there would be no complications, draped the thin summer bedclothes over Marian’s feet, taking the bowl of water used to clean the new prince and heading to the open window.

“She does not go to the altars as the rest of us do,” she dumped the soiled water into the road below. “We have all seen her slipping out during the black moon, though we haven’t dared follow beyond the palace gates.”

Marian looked confused again.

“And is that why you believe her guilty of some wrong doing?”

Little Sister shook her head.

“I wouldn’t have brought this to your attention if that were all, Your Highness,” she came to sit by the head of the bed. “Many of the other servants talk of how she goes into trances, speaking with mammals that aren’t there. The only reason for that is possession, or one of the gods has chosen her for a sinister purpose.”

Marian gasped, a paw going to her mouth. Even without her foreknowledge, it would not take long to figure out what god that might be. The elderly fox was about to continue, when a firm knock sounded from the closed doors.

“Marian?” Robin sounded like he could hardly contain himself. “I was told you’ve given me a son!”

Marian giggled, cradling their kit and nodding at the midwife.

“Please, let Robin in, then if you could leave us for a short while?”

Nodding, Little Sister got to her feet, keeping her head bowed as she went to the doors.

“Yes, Your Highness, of course,” she pulled the door open, the King pausing to smile warmly at her before all but leaping to his wife’s side. He draped an arm around Marian’s shoulders, gazing down at their child with tears in his eyes.

“He’s perfect,” he murmured, brushing the tiny kit’s head. Then the joyful light in his eyes dimmed, his smile falling as he remembered his visions. “You know we can’t keep him, love…”

She held the bundle closer, tears already starting to darken the fur of her cheeks. She leaned against him, both gazing down at their new child. Hardly an hour old, and he already had such a huge burden on his shoulders, one that would only continue to grow as he did. Still keeping an arm around his wife, Robin dug into his tunic, pulling out the broach that had once closed his cape. It had been attached to a purple silk ribbon, his son’s name etched into the smooth expanse of silver on the back.

“It’s the only way, love,” he uttered, his own eyes brimming with tears. “John doesn’t have the gift of sight that I do, so once we send him to the mortal world, my brother won’t know where he’s gone.”

She sniffed, leaning down to rub her cheek along her kit’s head. He mewled softly, his eyes opening, his tiny paws reaching for the treasure his father held tightly above him. Robin managed a watery smile, setting the ribbon gently around the kit’s neck, chuckling as the newborn brought it to his mouth, only to quickly spit it out. He then repeated his wife’s action of marking their son, ending it with a soft kiss between oversized ears that twitched curiously, a small gurgle coming from the kit as he reached for his father. Robin slipped a paw in his tunic again, bringing out a wooden statue of a bird; his first gift for their son, just as much a blessing as it was a curse.

“I am sorry for this,” he took the kit’s paw, placing it on the bird’s base, clenching his jaw at his son’s pained screams. The light of godhood, a glow most mortal mammals couldn’t see, was leaving him; just before the last of it faded, Robin pulled the bird away, his heart clenching in his chest at his child’s weakened cries. What little of the kit’s power remained would be locked, until the time had come for him to learn to wield it, a time they both hoped would never come, and couldn’t wait for. Robin sighed heavily, tucking the bird away before turning to his wife.

“I’ve chosen a family to care for him,” he said. “I’m afraid it won’t be much longer before I have to bring him to them.”

Marian sniffled, wiping her eyes as she curled up against him, holding their kit close.

“Please,” she begged quietly. “Let us just hold him until then…”

His heart aching once more, Robin took her back in his arms, letting his tears run freely down his face.

 _I’m so sorry, son,_ his breath shuddered in his chest. _I wish we could have spared you this fate…_


	10. Songs of a Hero, Song III: Uncovering Secrets

Nicolas had never gotten used to all the attention he received, especially from females. His broad chest and shoulders, uncommon in foxes, but not unheard of, drew stares almost everywhere he went, as did the lean muscle that had been built across his body by a lifetime of farm work. He put every ounce of that strength to use now, straining against the heavy cart as his father pulled from the front, trying to get the back wheels free from the suck of mud that had trapped them. They had finally finished bringing in the harvest, and were on their way to sell what their small family didn’t require; they had already started late due to that morning’s rain, the normally pleasant trek made slower and longer by the dirt road’s transformation into a continuous mud pit.

“A-Are you sure you have it, son?” his father huffed, the elder fox’s calloused paws slipping on the cart’s handle. Shoving out a breath, Nick ceased pushing, leaning against the back board a short while before hooking his paws beneath it. Using his legs, he finally managed to free the wheels, his grip lasting just long enough to clear the cart of the puddle, his arms shaking when he set it back on the road.

“Finally,” he muttered, brushing himself off as he headed back to the front of the cart. “Thought we’d never get it free.”

His father’s ears flicked, and if Nicolas had been facing him, he would have seen the fear flash across the older fox’s visage, buried behind a façade just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Well, let’s get moving,” the greying reynard rubbed his paws together as he looked to the skies. “The clouds are closing in again, and I would rather we not make our way home through the rain.”

Nicolas rolled his eyes, but ducked beneath the handle and took up his place.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if we had come yesterday like I had wanted,” he complained. His father winced.

“I admit, you were right,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I got kind of stuck here, that's why it just kinda stops...


	11. The Darkest Path, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have written all kinds of stories about Nick or Judy actually going savage, but I haven't come across one where they both have, so that's where this little "masterpiece" came from. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _There are times when every detail goes according to plan…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Then there are the times when nothing does._

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing else we can do.”

_Wait, what?_

“I’m afraid their injuries are just too severe.”

_What are you talking about?_

“I’ll give you some time to say goodbye. Again, I’m sorry.”

_No. No, that can’t be!_

“Oh, my poor baby!”

_Mom…_

“I love you, sweetheart, so much.”

_Can’t you hear me?_

“I’ll miss you…”

_Mom, please!_

“Doctor? W…We’re ready…”

_No, you don’t have to do this!_

“Goodbye…”

_No, stop! Please!_

“No!”

 

**Thirty-Six Hours Earlier…**

“What are you going to do,” Judy glared fearlessly up at the demented ewe, Bellweather grinning coldly in triumph back at her.  “Kill me?”

The tiny sheep laughed.

“No, of course not,” she motioned with the dart gun. “He is.”

Judy snapped her gaze to Nick, watching him tense as he prepared for their coming act. But instead of shooting, Bellweather opened the weapon, laughing again when she saw the blueberries.

“You really thought I wouldn’t have expected you to switch those out?” she dumped them carelessly on the floor, then kicked them into the pit. Digging briefly around in her pocket, she pulled out a small, clear bag, her new captives gasping when they saw what was inside. “I’ve had eyes on you for a long time, _Officer_ Hopps, and this was _exactly_ the trick I’d be hoping you’d pull.”

She reloaded the gun and cocked it, her dainty hoof unnervingly steady as she lifted it to aim.

“But savage or not, I can’t leave the only other witness alive now, can I?”

Nick and Judy gasped again, too stunned to move when the shot came. She cried out when the round hit, the deep blue serum splashing across her cheek, the same one with the faded scars from her fight with Gideon.

“Judy!” he bolted toward her, falling on his knees as she writhed in pain, her short claws raking across the fake soil floor, the strained sounds spilling from her lips becoming deeper, more primal. “Judy, you can fight this, I know it!”

For just a second, when her eyes met his, it seemed like she might, but then the last of the light in those violet orbs faded, melting into the darkness of her pupils as the Night Howlers finally won.

“No…” Nick snatched his paws away when she lashed out at him, her long teeth clicking loudly together. She hunched up for another attack, her nose twitching madly as she growled, then leapt at him. He barely managed to dodge, choking on a painted shout when he fell against a large clay rock. Drawing his numb arm against his, he scrambled away on the other three paws, barely able to hear Bellweather’s laugh over the blood pounding in his ears.

“You foxes really are pathetic,” she started in that sarcastically sweet voice of hers. She hefted the dart gun at her side. “I should just shoot you now, but I think I’ll let you suffer a bit longer first.”

Nick cried out as he stumbled over a stuffed deer fawn, barely able to kick the thing aside before Judy was on him, still growling in a way he thought no bunny should be able to, lines of spittle flying as she mercilessly gnashed her teeth in his face, kicking out at him as he held her at arm’s length. He finally managed to shove her away, his heart twisting when he heard her screech in pain as she smacked against the wall. But he didn’t have time to feel guilty, not if he wanted to keep his tail attached.

“Ahh!” he fell again, pain lancing up his spine. Judy had landed on his tail, deaf to his screams as she tore at it with claws and teeth, splashes of blood soon joining clumps of soot and russet fur. Clenching his jaw, he kicked her away, barely getting his paws beneath him when he felt the sting, the cool spatter as blue liquid dripped from the side of his neck.

“Can you imagine the headline, Nick?” Bellweather asked, still grinning madly. “‘Heroic Duo Kill Each Other in Savage Rage!’”

Growling, Nick glared up at her, his vision twisting as fire streaked through every nerve.

“You won’t…get away with this,” he snarled through clenched jaws. He could hear Judy somewhere behind him, their short friendship melting away as the fire took over. Hackles raised, he turned to face her, the rest of the world fading as he zeroed in on her small, battered form. His nostrils flared as he smelled her blood, the thick scent from her leg joined by the thin dribble from the corner of her lips. His stomach crying out for a meal of fresh, delicious bunny.

She squeaked in alarm, deftly dodging as he bolted toward her. He turned just as quickly, the squeak morphing to a ragged screech as his teeth sank into her other leg, tearing easily through muscle and skin to snap the bone within. She kicked out at him, a pained yelp escaping him as her heel crashed against his unguarded nose. His hold loosened just enough to let her wriggle free, and she took advantage, darting to hide in a long clump of grass.

Nick shook his head, pawing at his nose, his ears cocking forward when he heard a low rustle. The smell of blood was everywhere now, his as well as hers, his breath dragged raggedly through his jaws as he panted. His prey was still close, and he wouldn’t stop until he had her, until he’d finally calmed the gnawing hunger in his belly. Her kick had damaged his nose, one nostril bloodied and already swelling, but that enticing smell was impossible to miss, and he still had plenty of fight left in him.

“You can’t hide for long, Judy,” Bellweather called down mockingly. Neither mammal responded, no longer able to make sense of the words. She turned to the tall ram on her left, her eyes trailing to the holster resting snugly at his hip. “Let them play a bit longer, then take them out.”

He nodded, chuckling coldly as he drew the weapon, his sight already trained on the smaller of the pair.

“You got it, boss.”

Nick continued to stalk slowly through the pit, having finally cornered the bunny. Her nose still twitching, Judy stared him down, her teeth clicking loudly together, her panicked squeaks sharpening to a scream when he leapt at her, only to slam into the wall behind her as she hopped deftly away.

She had to escape from this fox, find some cover where he couldn’t reach her. But there was no time to dig, no stone or branch too high for him to jump. Her head was starting to spin from loss of blood, the adrenaline pumping through her veins barely able to keep the sharp, throbbing pain at bay. She would have to keep fighting, until either she or both of them died. There was no other choice. Skidding to a stop, feeling the power coil in her rear legs as she spun to face him. She was far more injured than he was, she was going to have to make this one count.

She waited until she saw the whites of his eyes, his jaws snapping wetly at her as she jumped over him, landing hard on his back, knocking him to the ground. He yelped as her teeth sank into him, and she snapped her head up, spitting out the patch of skin and fur she’d torn off. She didn’t know the taste that filled her mouth, but she didn’t care, repeating the attack until he finally managed to get his paws beneath him and shake her off. She smacked into something hard, too hard, and this time she couldn’t get back the breath she’d lost.

She cowered from him, curling up as small as possible. Every inch of her body ached, her lungs still struggling to fill when a loud, harsh sound sliced right through everything else. The fox screamed in pain, falling limp on his side, the eyes that had hunted her for so long filling with fear. The sound came again, twice, another halo of blood spurting from the fox, a pain like she’d never known tearing through her. It was nearly impossible to breathe now, her vision narrowing and blurring as all feeling drained from her, and she was left floating. Whether in darkness or light, she didn’t know, but the emptiness, the silence, was such a relief from the chaos and pain, and she did the only thing she felt she could.

She welcomed it.


	12. The Darkest Path, Pt. 2

The light was blinding, but he refused to look away. He had no idea where he was, or how he’d come to be there. All that mattered now was finding his way out, and then finding Judy. She’d been with him at the museum, he could still feel her weight at his side as they fled from Bellweather’s rams, so where was she now? Why wasn’t she with him?

“Carrots?” his voice sounded soft to him, too soft. What the heck was this place? “Carrots, or anyone?”

He looked around, but couldn’t see anything beyond that glow, couldn’t hear past the buzzing in his head. Had something gone wrong after they’d been thrown in that pit? Was that what this was about? His paw drifted to his shirt pocket, relief settling some of the unease in his gut when felt the dart. They still had the serum, Bellweather hadn’t won yet.

_So where the heck am I?_

He rubbed his eyes, but the harder he tried to see past the light, the brighter it got, until it felt like they were about to melt right out of his skull. Deciding that was pointless, he turned away from it, his fur standing on end when he saw the mammal, no more than a faded, blurry shadow in the distance. His feet became rooted to the spot, his throat locking down before he could even call out. Whoever they were, he was apparently stuck waiting until they got close enough to see for himself.

“Hello?” the voice was familiar, where had he heard it before? “There has to be _someone_ else here!”

 _There is,_ he wanted to say. _Can’t you see me? I’m right in front of you!_

Finally, the light behind him began to dim, and the figure came slowly into focus.

“Judy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's as far as I got with this chapter. It was supposed to go on with them both realizing they were in some kind of "dream world" or something while they're unconscious, and it would end with one of them shouting just as their family was about to turn off their life support.
> 
> The rest of the story would've covered them going through rehabilitation together, without realizing they were falling for one another, at least until they ended up making out on the roof their last night in the hospital. I honestly don't know where I get some of this stuff...


	13. The Bodyguard, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by this little comic: https://memory627.deviantart.com/art/The-bodyguard-Zootopia-666995377 
> 
> And the 1997 movie, Cats Don't Dance, which is a lot more fun than the title might make it sound.

“Please, give it up for the lovely Miss Judith Laverne!”

Nick’s ears perked at the name. He pulled himself up from the bar he’d spent the night slumped over, turning to the stage that now held the whole club’s attention. He’d heard the name ever since he’d arrived in the apple of Zootopia, snippets of her songs drifting from almost every window he passed. He’d long stopped asking about her, though, ever since that one bull had stared at him like he had six eyes when he’d brought up the fact he hadn’t heard of her. He leaned back against the bar, swirling the glass of melted-down hooch in his paw as the red velvet curtains pulled apart, one brow cocked as he scanned the crowd seated before it.

He could count the number of prey on two paws, and the number of foxes on one, with digits to spare. The club was high-profile: mahogany-paneled walls, ash wood floors, all highly polished, reflecting the soft light spilling down from the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling; more mahogany, though a shade or two darker than the walls. The bar where he’d spent the last hour nursing the same drink in its thick, cut-glass cup was ash-wood, also polished, the shelves behind and below stocked with all the high-roller nectars: bourbon, wine, champagne, the whiskey he took a slow sip of as the band started playing. A slow, jazzy tune he was unfamiliar with, but found himself liking anyway.

 _“There’s something new, under every streetlight,”_ Judith’s voice was just as deep and sweet as it always was, at least going by what he’d heard of it. _“Blink once and you might, just miss what’s coming…”_

The spotlights converged on the center of the stage, a long, slim gray and white foot stepping into the lit circle as a matching, dainty paw took the microphone, the mammal briefly pausing to sing the next line of her song.

 _“Down this twilight boulevard, so don’t look away…”_ another step, and Judith was visible, her soft blue gown catching the light as she swayed to the music, her eyes closed as her lips parted again, the slender arm raised above her head coming slowly down to caress the thin metal stand in front of her. _“The moonlight now, is here to stay…”_

Her voice faded as Nick focused on her face, the large, clear violet eyes slowly revealed behind thick black lashes, how her dress draped over her curves, the same snowy fur that highlighted her lips and eyes gracing her slim neck, draped with a single strand of milky pearls, and fell across her chest. He found himself suddenly longing to run his claws through the small tuft of fur cradled by the neckline of her gown, along the pink inner edges of the black-tipped ears sitting high and proud on her head. He’d been told she was pretty, at least for a bunny, but he hadn’t expected such a dish.

 _“My heart calls for the stars,”_ she held the last note, her voice rising seamlessly through the octaves, before slipping just as gracefully back to its usual contralto. _“May it always be, right where you are…”_

She stepped back from the microphone as the band tapered off, her ears falling as the floor erupted into applause, several of the males present putting fingers to their mouths to let out high-pitched whistles. Nick set down his glass and clapped politely, his eyes still locked on Judith. She kept her eyes closed now, her lips pulled into a shy smile as she bowed her head, her paws held demurely in front of her. There was only one thought in his mind as he downed the rest of his drink, leaving the last of his bread on the bar as she stepped away from the stage, the curtains swishing softly shut behind her as he slipped out. 

He was going to meet Miss Judith Laverne, and nothing was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prohibition lasted from 1920 to 1933, so I’m putting this at about ’34-’35, because I completely forgot about that little act when I started this thing. And I think this might be my favorite decade when it comes to slang, I’d love if some of it came back into play. ;p
> 
> Apple- big city  
> Hooch- whiskey  
> Paws- hands, or just paws/hooves in this case, I guess  
> Dish- attractive woman  
> Bread- cash


	14. The Bodyguard, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about this one, but for some reason it just kind of faded, like it does with a lot of things once I get started on another idea. Wish I could figure out why I'm so bad at sticking to things.

“Watch it, _fox_ ,” the cougar growled, shoving him into the gutter. Nick just rolled his eyes, as least the cat hadn’t put his snipe out on his tail. He got up and dusted himself off, staring at the skyscrapers lining the street, most of the top floors lost in the mist of a late winter morning. Chuckling, he took his paw from behind his back, his fingers wrapped around the smooth cat’s thick wallet. It had just been too easy.

_May be a crumb, least now I ain’t beat._

He slipped the prize in his pack and kept strolling, his eyes narrowed in thought as he took in the bustling city. At least, some of it was bustling. It was almost easy to miss the bundles of rags and fur huddled against the mottled brick and cutstone buildings, the same sight as every other town he’d stepped through on his way to this place. The Great Depression was in full swing, businesses of all types shutting their doors by the hundreds, banks refusing to give back the few funds they had left. At least, as far as prey mammals were concerned. Being mostly farmers and rail workers, their families had been hit the hardest, especially in the Burrows and beyond, where a massive drought had turned most of the land into one big dust storm.

Glancing around, Nick ducked into a narrow alley, lined with metal trash cans, half with no lids, and empty wooden fruit crates. He brought his pack in front of him and dug through it, keeping the cougar’s wallet hidden as he flipped it open, smiling when he saw the hundreds and fifties it was stuffed with. Tucking several of each in an inner pocket, he pulled out the rest, keeping the bundle hidden at his side as he walked back along the street, quietly passing the bills along to the mammals who really needed them, the ones who put everything they had into growing the fuel for their society, making sure it was able to get where it had to go.

And because of all that, it didn’t surprise him at all when some of them passed the bills back, if not outright refused them. It was hard to miss the fierce pride that still burned in their eyes, even as their families scowled at them for pushing away his paw. Even easier to see was their distrust, much of it bordering on loathing when they realized a predator, even worse a fox was bent over them. He’d long since gotten used to that, though, he hadn’t had a choice, and those blows were softened by the grateful smiles the rest of them graced him with. The fact they could look beyond his class, his species, and see that he was only trying to help. The warmth that filled his chest when he finished was the main reason he’d started stealing, along with the fact it was the only way to survive without digging for food in the trash, not that there was even much of that to go around anymore.

His good deed out of the way, he stuffed the last of the dough in his pack and slung it over his shoulder, barely noticing he was going back the way he’d come. He’d started thinking about what had brought him to this city, why he’d left his home to live in a place where he was barely above the gutters that edged the streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snipe- cigarette  
> Smooth- well-dressed without qualification, basically faking it  
> Crumb- social loser, lower class  
> Beat- broke  
> Dough- money (there’s about a hundred words for this one…)


	15. The Bodyguard, Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first song myself, but the other two were just changed a little to fit the story, or at least the lines I actually used in it were.

_(To “Wish Comes True” from Abra-Catastraphe, at least the first verse)_

_There’s something new_

_Under every streetlight_

_Blink once and you might_

_Just miss what’s coming_

_Down this twilight boulevard_

 

_So don’t look away_

_The moonlight now_

_Is here to stay_

 

_My heart calls for the stars_

_May it always be_

_Right where you are_

* * *

 

_(To “Stray Cat Strut” by Stray Cat)_

_Get a “shoo!” thrown at me from a mean old mare_

_Honey hasn’t noticed that I’m not there_

* * *

 

_(To “Why Don’t you do Right?” by Peggy Lee, the cover from Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_You let all my sisters make a fool of you_

 

_Now if you had prepared all that time ago_

_You wouldn’t be wandern’ now from door to door_

 

_I fell for your jivin’ and I took you in_

_Now all you got to offer me’s a sip of gin_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of Secret of NIMH stories that I've started and never got around to finishing, or a scene remake popped into my head and I just jotted it down and forgot about it. This is one of the former.
> 
> And here's the summary I came up with: It’s the rats’ first winter in the valley, and Justin decides to invite his old friend’s family to spend it with them. He also figures it’s time they learn some secrets, some of which he can still barely believe himself.

The last thing Mrs. Brisby had expected to see when she woke up that fine, late autumn morning was a large crow roosting on top of her family’s cinder block home. Even less the small figure sitting on the edge of the roof next to it, intently focused on the old, cracked journal in his hands, the scarlet jewel of the Stone gleaming proudly around his neck.

She wanted to cry out, to say the name she’d found herself whispering more and more in her mind as the year had dragged on. But she also didn’t wish to disturb him, and so instead went about her usual morning chores, pausing every so often to glance his way to see if he’d noticed her. She dipped a large clay jar in the puddle leftover from a rain shower a few days prior, struggling a bit to keep her hold as she carried it back toward the block. She’d just gotten to the door when there was a noise above her, like when one of the children would slam their book closed in frustration while studying. But there was no annoyed expression on his face when she looked up, only the warm, kind smile she’d come to miss so much.

“You look incredible as always, m’lady,” he said charmingly, then set the book in his pack and jumped down with it, landing in a neat crouch in front of her. She barely remembered to set the jar down before running to him, nearly knocking him back as she threw herself into his chest.

“Oh, Justin,” she hugged him tightly, tears of joy already leaking from the corners of her eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

He chuckled, holding her tightly in return as he got to his feet.

“I’d always planned on coming to you at some point,” he pulled back, blinking away tears of his own. “Or asking you and your children to come to us.”

He set her down, stepping back to bow grandly before her like he had when they’d first met.

“I am delighted to make your acquaintance again, Mrs. Brisby.”

She giggled shyly. He hadn’t changed a bit.

“It’s great to see you, too, Justin,” she took his hand in hers, smiling up at him when he straightened. “And please, call me Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth,” he repeated softly, then lifted their joined hands to lightly kiss the back of hers. “Ideal for a lovely lady like yourself.”

She blushed, looking away as she tried to gather herself. 

“I’m glad Thorn Valley hasn’t had any effect on your charm,” she went to grab the jar again. “Would you like to come in for a bit? The children should be up soon.”

“Please, allow me,” he cradled it easily in one arm, the strap of his pack still slung over his other shoulder. He looked up at the crow, nodding toward the old wooden fence that bordered the fields. It eyed him a moment before taking off, likely to find a meal for itself. Justin ducked under the low doorframe, setting the jar next to their small hearth while she went to their storage room, gathering a selection of seeds and some dried corn kernels, spreading them out on the table. “So, tell me, Mrs…I mean, Elizabeth, how have the last few months been treating you?”

She smiled again, taking a large sunflower seed from the pile.

“Timmy was able to recover in peace after we moved to the lee of the stone,” she cracked open the shell with her teeth, using the bottom half as a bowl for the rest of her breakfast. “And we were able to return here when it started getting colder again.”

“I’m pleased to hear that,” he sat down on the floor, his legs crossed, taking two of the larger kernels, messing with one a moment before nibbling on it. “How’ve the other children been doing?”

She smiled, swallowing a bite of grass seed.

“They’ve been making good use of the books and supplies you left us, I never really got to thank you for that, by the way,” she added. He chuckled.

“After everything you and Jonathan did for us, it was the very least we could do, Elizabeth.”

She blushed. It had been so long since someone had called her that, at least, someone she trusted.

“Mama?”

They turned at the voice, seeing Timothy in the doorway to the bedroom, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his big blue eyes. It took a few seconds for him to realize someone else was at the table, and it was hard not to laugh at the shocked look on his face once he did.

“Justin?” he stopped closer. He and his siblings had briefly met the rat just before his colony had left, when he’d come to drop off some of the books and supplies they hadn’t been able to fit on their boats. “What are you doing here?”

Justin smiled kindly.

“I’ve come to invite you five to stay the winter with us in Thorn Valley, Timothy,” he said. “I’m glad to see you’ve recovered so well.”

The young mouse was still short and slim for his age, but he had the glow of good health about him that hadn’t been there the last time they’d met. He let the curtain fall and wandered over to the table, taking some grass seeds and kernels.

“How long will the trip take?” he asked through a mouthful, earning a stern look from his mother. Justin chuckled.

“By boat, just over a day, but it’s only a few hours by flight.”

The young mouse stared up at him.

“You flew here?” he asked excitedly. “Really?”

Justin nodded.

“We struck a deal with some of the birds that live in the valley,” he explained. “They let us ride them if we need to as long as we don’t disturb their nests if they’re near the colony.”

Timmy made sure to swallow his bite before talking this time.

“Where do you guys live? Are you just out in the open?”

“We’ve actually been preparing this site since we discovered it, since we knew we couldn’t stay under that rosebush forever,” he brushed crumbs from his hands. “We’ve had rotating teams up there carving tunnels into one of the cliffs, setting up our solar panels and water wheels to produce all the electricity we’ll ever need.”

He sounded pleased with his colony’s accomplishments, as she felt he should. They had already had so much ripped away from them: the families and friends they’d had before NIMH had captured them, the one who’d saved them from that torment to the farmer’s monster of a cat, their leader to the twisted ambitions of a dark, angry soul the same night they’d agreed to help her move her home. They’d regained their freedom, though, and the assurance of their continued survival and happiness. 

“Why’s it called Thorn Valley?” Timmy’s next question brought her back to the present, and she focused on Justin, as that had been one of her questions, too.

Justin smiled again, and she was surprised when the glint in his dark eyes made her heart flutter. He leaned closer to the boy, lowering his voice like he was preparing to tell an incredible secret.

“Because it’s bordered by blackberry brambles on one side, and raspberry brambles on the other,” his grin widened. “And they are the most delicious I’ve ever tasted.”

She watched as her youngest son’s eyes lit up, and he gulped down the rest of his food before rushing back to the bedroom.

“Guys, wake up!” he called. “Justin’s here! We’re going back to Thorn Valley with him!”

Elizabeth giggled as the other children stirred, then turned to Justin, only to blush when she saw how he looked at her.

“I-Is something wrong?” she asked. He blinked, then shook his head.

“No, it’s just…” he cleared his throat. “I just noticed how much you’ve changed.”

She felt her cheeks heat further. It had been a long time since a male had gazed at her that way.

“H-How do you mean?”

Her ears went back as he reached toward her, biting her lip at the featherlight touch of his claws through the fur on her cheek.

“Your hair is longer,” he started softly. “It suits you, and your eyes are so much brighter, happier.”

He took her hand in his, turning it over to examine the swirling scars that still marked her palms. She couldn’t miss the size difference, how thick and strong his fingers were compared to hers, his claws longer and sharper. His fur was just as soft, though, and she found herself suddenly wondering what it felt like on the rest of his body. It felt like ages passed before he let her hand go, turning away as he cleared his throat again.

“You’re even lovelier than when we met,” he finished, then sighed. “I’m sorry my colony took Jonathan from you, Elizabeth, from all of you.”

She shook her head, leaning forward to take his hand again.

“It’s not your fault, Justin,” she said. “We both know how stubborn he could be, and that nothing would’ve stopped him from helping you. You’re all just as much his family as we are.”

He chuckled sadly, still not facing her.

“Even so, I still felt the need to apologize


	17. Yuletide Overtime, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one a couple years ago and was planning to post it for Christmas, but it turned into another case of me getting stuck after I got a certain amount out.

_‘She’s like a part of me I can’t let go, let’s leave it at that.’_

Ashley wasn’t sure why those were the words that kept going through her head. True, Leon hadn’t been much for conversation back in Spain, but he’d been focused on his primary goal: getting her home safe. Her butt and legs had been numb by the time they’d gotten back to the mainland, her whole body shaking with fatigue and hunger, her head spinning from dehydration. Still, she liked to think she’d managed to keep a brave face, her own mind the only one to hear her complaints. Well, most of them, at least.

Leon had spent part of the trek to the extraction point on his communicator, relaying the broad details of the mission, being ordered to give a full report once they were back stateside. Other then that, they’d walked in near total silence; her throat had been too dry to speak, and the distant look in his eyes had said his thoughts were elsewhere entirely. Even so, he’d never loosened his grip on his gun, held high at the ready like always. She’d wondered how it wasn’t empty by that point.

She’d always hated helicopters, they were too loud and close for her tastes, but she’d never been happier to see the one waiting for them, its sleek black body shining in the mid-morning sunlight. Leon had held her hand as he’d helped her in, sitting stiffly beside her in the cramped back seats. Finally able to relax, she’d slumped against his shoulder, the steady, rapid pounding of the blades above them lulling her into an exhausted sleep. She’d woken once, briefly, in the middle of the trip, feeling his cheek pressed against the top of her head, his deep breaths against her side, his fingers tangled loosely with hers on his lap.

By the time she’d woken up again, she’d already been alone in a well-guarded quarantine room at the best hospital in the country. There had been an IV in her arm, her stomach growling as she pulled the wheeled stand with her to the window, pushing the curtain just enough aside to peek into the hall. Three doctors had been speaking with her parents, their words muffled by the thick glass. Her father had been stoic as always, though his eyes had shone with relief, her mother teary-eyed with a hand pressed to her lips. Even her little brother, who normally wore a bratty smirk she wanted to smack off of him, looked scared at what the head doctor was saying.

_‘No sign of parasites…keep her here…three months…’_

Those three months had turned out to be some of the slowest days of her life. Doctors and nurses had poked and prodded her constantly, ignoring her small cries of pain whenever they’d changed her IV. Her meals had been small, bland, each of her requests for something to do steadfastly denied. All she’d wanted was a few books or even just crossword puzzles, anything to make the hours in that blank white room go by faster! Finally, just as she’d been unable to take it anymore, she’d been released, allowed back to the lap of luxury she’d been born into. Her parents had let her have as much time as she’d wanted before going back to school, to the psychology degree she wasn’t so sure she wanted anymore.

All that time, she’d thought of Leon, realizing that, since they’d met, he’d never been more than a few feet away. He’d hardly left her side while they were in Spain, had been in the room next to hers at the hospital. Her father had offered him a huge bonus for saving her, and though he’d accepted it, he’d turned down the idea he take a long vacation, saying his stint in quarantine had been more than enough. She’d been ecstatic when he’d been assigned as her personal bodyguard, and even he’d cracked a small smile at the news. 

Two more months had passed since then, and now Christmas was just a few days off. Closing her laptop, she glanced toward the door, knowing he stood just outside it. It would be so easy to ask him to come in, to tell him to close the door so they could talk privately. She wanted to know why he’d started ignoring her, why he’d suddenly decided to not try being friends with her.

 _Did I do something to piss him off,_ she wondered, though nothing came to mind immediately. _But if that’s why, then how come he hasn’t at least_ tried _talking it out with me? What did I do that was so bad?_

“L-Leon?” she could barely hear the choked word. She cleared her throat, raising her voice. “Leon?”

A moment passed before she got an answer, her bedroom door opening a crack.

“Everything okay?” his tone was gruff, like she’d annoyed him just by speaking. She ignored it, though, giving a small nod.

“I’m fine,” she managed. “I just want to talk to you.”

His cold expression told her nothing as he slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He stayed near it, his ice-blue eyes cutting straight through her.

“What is it?” he asked flatly. Ashley stared at him a moment before answering, noticing how his tight black shirt outlined his pecs and abs, the short sleeves making his muscular arms look slightly bigger. Her gaze trailed higher, over his broad, rounded shoulders and the lean contours of his neck, to his strong jaw, full lips and straight (slightly too big) nose. There was no denying how hot he was, even if he didn’t seem to notice. She swallowed thickly, looking away before she met his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in them. Gathering her courage, she spat out the question that had plagued her for weeks now.

“Why are you being so cold to me?”

She spared him another glance, seeing his mask hadn’t moved an inch. 

“What are you talking about?”

His straight-faced denial fueled a sudden anger in her. She faced him fully, her eyes narrowing.

“You know what I’m talking about,” her voice hardened. “You were always quiet in Spain, but at least there you didn’t act like you hated being around me.”

She paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t, she pushed on.

“You were always friendly with me, Leon, even after we got back here,” she forced down the growing desire to cry. She wasn’t going to let him see her tears again, not if he insisted on acting like this. “Then all of a sudden you started pushing me away. No matter what I did, you acted like I disgusted you. What’s going on, Leon? What did I do to piss you off so much?”

Her tirade finished, she sat back, waiting impatiently for him to respond. She thought she saw something flicker across his face, but it faded before she could really be sure.

“I don’t hate you,” he said at last. She scoffed, but let him continue. “I wanted you to get comfortable around me. I’m here to be your bodyguard, not your friend.”

The curt confession cut her to the core. Speechless, she watched him leave, the soft click of her door echoing in her head like the dying peals of a church bell. That friendly smile he’d flashed to reassure her so many times hadn’t been real? It had all been an act?

_How could he do that to me?_

She didn’t bother holding back her tears anymore. Letting them spill free, she fell into her pillow, clutching it tightly. The fluffy down stuffing and thick candy-cane-striped case muffled her sobs to the point she could barely hear them, which only made her cry harder.

As much as she liked mooning over him, she’d never expected to feel so strongly about him. She’d also never expected him to be so callous, that the months they’d spent together since their return to normalcy meant nothing to him. She thought back to all the campus parties he’d had to follow her to, the drunken frat boys he’d had to chase off when they got too handsy. She remembered one night in particular, when she and her friends had gone out to celebrate the end of another semester. 

Tamika and Ashlynn had cornered her when they’d gotten to their favorite club, asking when she was going to introduce them to her hot new boyfriend. She’d stuttered and faltered, barely getting out that he was just her bodyguard when he’d come up behind her, putting a hand on her waist and pulling her close to him. He’d stayed by her side the rest of the night, showing off impressive break-dancing skills on the dance floor, and even more surprising, taking her in his arms for a hot make-out session at the end of the night. It wasn’t until then that she realized how much he meant to her, that she wanted him as more than just a friend.

The next morning, he’d revealed his reasons for behaving that way, that he’d noticed several members of a known extortion ring at the club, had overheard them talking about how the president’s daughter would be the ultimate catch. That was where he’d disappeared to, he’d said, placing a call to the feds to tell them what was going on. The punks had been tailed and arrested at their hideout, a victory she was glad he’d been part of, even if it hurt to learn he’d just been faking it to lure them out.

Now that she thought about it, that was the same day he’d started pulling away from her, that he’d started acting like protecting her was an unwanted burden. She wondered briefly if he felt guilty for using her, deciding he would’ve brought it up long before now if that were the case. No, it had to be something else. She thought about the woman she’d glimpsed on the island in Spain, her lithe body sheathed in a long red halter dress, how Leon had basically said he was stuck on her. Was that why? Was he disgusted with himself for what he’d done?

Even if he was, that didn’t give him any excuse to treat her like this. Why should she have to be punished because he couldn’t get his head out of his ass? She sniffled, her jaw clenching as her fists tightened on her pillowcase.

 _If_ that’s _how he wants it to be now, then fine,_ she bit her lip, shoving back the tears that threatened to spill again. She was done crying over him. _He can go jump off a cliff for that witch for all I care!_

Feeling anger surge past the sadness, she threw her face back in her pillow, biting down on it as she screamed, the muffled sound soon fading into whimpers, then nothing as sleep overtook her.


	18. Yuletide Overtime, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never figure out how the first scene in this part was supposed to go, and that's pretty much what made me quit on it,

Ashley sat back against the fireplace, watching Quincy tear into his last present. She tuned out his happy shrieking, turning her head just enough to see Leon from the corner of her eye. He was standing by the doors, his blank stare on the tall windows that lined the east wall, their heavy curtains drawn back to let in the winter sunlight.

* * *

She grabbed the open collar of his new jacket, yanking him down and pressing her lips to his. She kept it quick, pulling back before he had a chance to respond.

“That was for taking my heart,” she smacked him hard across the face. “And that was for breaking it. So long, Leon.”

She about-faced, her confident stride stopping cold when his hand lashed out, taking a firm grip on hers. Without a word, he tugged her back toward him, trapping her in his arms. She pushed against his chest, his embrace only tightening in response. She tilted her head back to glare at him, her anger fading when she saw the look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Ashley,” he whispered, then leaned down, and kissed her. She froze at the action, her heart stopping. He still smelled like pine body wash and expensive cologne, tasted like mint toothpaste and strong black coffee. She felt his lips part, his tongue lightly tracing the seam of hers. As much as she wanted to give in, she knew she couldn’t, breaking the kiss and doing her best to glower at him.

“You’re a bit late with that, Leon,” she snapped. She pulled back from him, relieved when he let her go. She’d never be able to think clearly if she stayed near him. She crossed her arms, staring at him expectantly. He wilted under the look, running his hands over his face before shoving them through his hair. He went to the couch, all but falling on it before slumping forward.

“I’ve never been good with women,” he admitted, not looking at her. “No matter what I tried, everything seemed to go wrong, and I could never figure out why.”

Her stance loosened slightly, curiosity starting to cool her anger. He waited a while before continuing, as though working out what he wanted to say.

“I met Ada almost seven years ago,” he went on. “Back in Raccoon City. She said she was looking for her boyfriend, but she was really after the virus that had turned the town into a hell-hole. The man who’d created it had injected himself with it, and it turned him into something less than human.”

He swallowed thickly, shuddering at the mere thought of it.

“He attacked us head-on, and she ended up getting slammed into some machine,” he dropped his head, his body tense. “She died in my arms that day…or so I thought.”

He looked up again, his eyes pleading for her to come closer. She did, sitting arms-length from him on the couch.

“She was that woman I saw on the island, wasn’t she? The one in the red dress?”

“Yeah,” he ran a hand through his hair again, sitting up and rolling his head as he worked out a crick in his neck. “She helped us a few times over there, then held me at gunpoint after I killed Saddler, made me hand over the parasite sample I’d recovered.”

Ashley couldn’t help but scoff.

“So, she’s played you like a harp since the day you met,” she started. “But you’re still completely stuck on her.”

She was surprised to see his lips quirk upward.

“It never mattered what she did to me,” his smile fell. “I always told myself she was just doing what she thought she had to, that she could actually care about me.”

He paused again, reaching over to take her hand.

“But then she set the timer to destroy that island, and I realized she’d never cared about me at all. The only thing that ever mattered to her was finishing her mission.”

His grip tightened briefly, a spasm that soon faded.

“I’m sorry about the way I’ve treated you, Ashley,” he went on. “I was confused, pissed at myself for being so blind. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, I’m sorry.”

She took her hand away, setting them in her lap.

“I accept your apology, Leon,” she started. “But you’ve really hurt me the last few months, I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive you for a while.”

He scoffed at himself.

“I deserve that,” he reached in the pocket of his black jeans, taking out a small gold locket shaped like a heart. “But would it stop you from taking this?”

Ashley looked closer, gasping when she saw _‘I Love You’_ engraved on the front.

“Oh, Leon, it’s…”

“It was my mother’s,” he clasped the slim chain around her neck, his hand trailing along her cheek. “She left it to me, in case I ever found the right girl.”

She gaped at him, her jaw dropping slightly. He took advantage of it, leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

“And if you can ever forgive me,

* * *

“Merry Christmas, Ashley.”

She smiled, snuggling deeper into his strong chest, his heart thrumming beneath her ear.

“Merry Christmas, Leon.”


	19. Mulan/Zootopia: Scene Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan and Robin Hood are two of my favorite films of all time, and since the whole Robin Hood/Zootopia thing has been done before, I decided to do Mulan/Zootopia, but as you can see, I didn't get very far.

“Not the best first impression, soldier,” a smooth voice said flatly. Moaning, Judy rubbed the sleep from her eyes before sitting up, unable to keep her jaw from dropping when she saw him. His left ear was notched several times along the edge, the top half of the other missing completely.

* * *

He looked genuinely insulted.

“I didn’t get where I am because of my good looks, fluff,” he sat down next to her. “I knew you were a girl the minute I saw you.”

She stared at him, her eyes wide.

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” she questioned him. He shook his head.

“You know the penalty, Judy,” he said simply. It was death, plain and simple. 

* * *

“I didn’t come here to fall in love, Nick,” she pulled back from him, turning away and wrapping her arms around herself. “I came here to protect my sisters, and to prove I’m more than just a kit-baring doe."

He focused on her.

“I didn’t come here to fall in love, either, Judy,” he put a large, gentle paw on her back. “But I also can’t deny that it’s happening, not anymore.”

He took his paw away, leaning back on them as he watched her.

“And I don’t see ‘just a kit-baring doe’ when I look at you,” he went on. “I see someone who cares for her family, her country enough to give her life for them. I see someone who’s brave, loyal, strategic, a mammal I’m proud to have on my side.”

He leaned forward, gently brushing away one of the tears that had slipped down her cheek.

“And if by some work of god you did choose me, I know it wouldn’t be because of who my father is, or what he’s done. It would be because you actually cared for me.”

He started to lean closer, only to stop when she put a paw on his chest.

“Maybe it’ll happen someday, Nick,” she started. “But right now, it just can’t, I’m sorry.”

She got up and walked away, gasping softly when she felt a soft, but urgent grip on her wrist.

“Please, just hear me out, Judy,” he knelt, bringing himself closer to her height. “If we both make it out of this alive, all I ask, is that you at least give me a chance.”

He brushed her cheek with the back of his finger, then gently tipped her chin back. Her eyes locked with his, and she was struck by how they gleamed in the light of the half-moon, mottled and blurred by the trees wavering in the breeze overhead. She swallowed hard, then nodded.

“Yes, I can do that much for you, Nick,” she smiled, reaching up to slowly trace the fur around his lips. “If we both survive this, I’ll give you a chance.”

* * *

He looked down at her.

“I thought you didn’t come here to fall in love?”

She smiled.

“I think the hero of Zootopia’s allowed to change her mind, don’t you?”

He chuckled.

“She certainly is.”

He pulled her close, and kissed her again.

 


	20. Mulan/Zootopia: Characters

Mulan: Judy

 

Zhou: Stu Hopps

 

Li: Bonnie Hopps

 

Grandmother: 

 

Shang: Nick

 

General: 

 

Mushu: Avery (bumblebee bat OC)

 

Cri-Kee: (likely would've left him out)

 

Yao: Finnick

 

Ling: 

 

Chen-Po: Clawhauser

 

Shan-Yu: Bogo

 

The Emperor: Lionheart

 

Chi-Fu: Bellweather

 

Hun army: Herd army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't even been able to settle on who was going to be the Emperor and Chi-Fu until I pasted the character list into the chapter window, that's how bad it was.


	21. Stone, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how excited I was to start this one. I've never seen an actual film noire, but I've loved every episode of the shows that parody it, so I just had to try the style out for myself.

_The name’s Stone…Finnick Stone. Mammals come to me when they can’t trust the cops, and don’t know where else to turn. I don’t care what the job is, just that they’re willing to pay for what they’re asking._

_At least, most of the time._

“P-Please, Mr. Stone,” the girl begged him. Her eyes shimmered when the light streaking in through the broken blinds hit them, and had he been any younger, he likely would’ve been stupid enough to fall for it.

_It ain’t gonna work this time, toots._

“Sorry, bun,” he said coldly. He pulled out the top drawer of his desk and grabbed a pack of cigs, dumping the last one into his paw, digging in the pocket of his jacket for his lighter. He took a deep drag, staring blankly at her through the smoke rings he blew her way. “I don’t help prey.”

He expected her tears to start falling freely, probably as she turned and stormed from his office, slamming the door behind her. Instead, she reached calmly behind her and locked it, cracking the knuckles of one slender fist as she walked slowly toward him.

“He told me you’d say something like that,” she started flatly, her eyes narrowed to slits. She reached in the main pocket of her oversized, flower patterned purse. “Luckily, he also told me how to get to you.”

He tensed as she slowly drew her paw out, his curiosity peaking when he finally saw what she held. She reached past him, setting it on his desk, her gaze never once leaving his. It was also the first time he noticed the ring on her finger, a simple gold band with a small, single diamond.

“I’m looking for a friend of mine, Mr. Stone,” her voice was still empty. “He said _that_ might be a good starting point to finding him.”

She paused just long enough to point at it.

“But I haven’t been able to make any sense of it, perhaps you’ll have better luck,” she closed her purse and stepped deliberately away from him. “I’ve left my name and number on the back, if you think you’ll be able to get past your classism long enough to assist me. Good day, Mr. Stone.”

She turned, her tail flicking irately as she strode calmly out, unlocking the door and pulling it quietly shut behind her. Fin waited until the echo of her steps in the hall faded before moving, turning to his desk and swiping what she’d left on top of it. He couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping, his heart starting to thud against his ribs as he stared down at it.

 _I always knew Nick was stupid, I’d gotten his ass out of more than one mess in the past, but I never thought he’d be_ this _stupid._

He growled, crumpling it in his fist. There were only two ways he could see this going, and neither of them were good.

 _What the hell were you thinking, you dumbass? You_ like _trying to get yourself killed?!_

He took another drag, holding the smoke in his lungs as he forced himself to calm down. Getting pissed about it now would just be wasting time. He blew it out slowly, focusing on the slip of paper in his paw, turning it over to see she’d been telling the truth, at least about her name and number being written on the back. How the hell had she even gotten hold of it?

_I’d already learned the hard way there was no trusting a bunny, but he wouldn’t have given this to anyone unless he knew something was about to go wrong, whether he trusted them or not._

He growled again, throwing his cig butt to the floor and grinding it out on the rough concrete. 

_He was going to owe me big time for this one._

He spun his chair around and dropped into it, taking a few more minutes to fume before sighing, grumbling to himself as he went for the phone on the corner of his desk. Dialing the number quickly and barely keeping himself from just slamming it back down as he waited for that bunny to pick up on the other end.

Just as he was about to lose his patience, someone answered, but not the high, irritating voice he had expected.

“Hello, Savage Residence.”

_Shit, and here I thought it couldn’t get worse._

“Lookin’ for Judy Hopps,” he said, barely keeping the anger back. “Know her?”

“Depends why you’re asking for her.”

He took a deep breath, his fist tightening on his slacks as he forced it slowly out.

_This bunny owes me big time._

“She asked me to find a friend of hers, that’s all I’m sayin’.”

There was silence, so long he debated just hanging up, when some quick footsteps in the background caught his attention.

“I told you I was expecting a call, Uncle Jack!” it was Judy. “I know you’re just looking out for me, but I can take care of myself!”

“I just don’t know this mammal, honey,” Jack answered, but didn’t get a chance to finish before she snatched the phone.

“I know you’re not doing this for me, Fin,” she started. “But thank you, anyway, I appreciate this more than you know.”

Fin rolled his eyes.

“A’ight, don’t get sappy,” he hated sentimentality, it just started trouble. “Where do you wanna meet?”

“The Scarlet Paw,” she didn’t hesitate. “I work there, and it’s also the last place I saw…saw…”

He was surprised to hear her sniffle, but pushed it aside. Just get the job done, get paid, then get out. That was how it had always worked before, and that was how it would stay.

“I’ll tell my boss you’re coming,” she went on after a few seconds, the light tremor gone from her voice. “There’s a back room where we can talk after my shift.”

He nodded. She was a no-nonsense bun, he could respect that.

“Done, I’ll see you then, toots.”

Another silence.

“Don’t call me ‘toots’.”

She hung up. Fin did the same with his end of the line before dropping his head on the desk, wondering when the hell he’d gotten so soft.

_You owe me big time for this, Wilde…_


	22. Stone, Chapter 2

_The Scarlet Paw’s a rich joint, but the rest of us can get in if we know the right mammals. Which I apparently did._

The suited cougar at the doors let him through without a word, though he could feel the other male’s glare on his back the whole way to the bar. He was surprised to see another fox working it, rubbing the stained, glossy wood down with a rag as he waited for the crowd to build. Fin climbed  onto one of the stools lined up against it, tipping his hat before leaning forward, resting his crossed arms on the edge.

“You work here long?” he figured he might as well get started. The gray, who looked barely old enough to serve liquor, watched him a moment before taking a bourbon glass from the rack behind him, taking another rag from his belt to polish it.

“Year or so,” he said casually. “Why?”

“Lookin’ for someone,” Fin answered. “A red, goes by Nicky on the streets.”

He cocked his head, setting down the glass to scratch his cheek as he thought.

“Can’t say that I do, but then I don’t get out much,” he glanced around, then leaned forward, motioning for Fin to do the same. “I reckon there’s plenty of mammals here who’d know where to find him, though. Just because this place is high-class doesn’t mean all the patrons are.”

Fin chuckled, turning on the stool to sit with his back against the bar. The plum velvet curtains were still drawn across the stage, a small band warming up in the box next to it.

“Know any bunnies who work here?” he asked. The barkeep nodded.

“You mean Judy?” he sounded excited. “She performs here almost every night, everyone loves her!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I got stuck again after this, which really sucks.


	23. Inuyasha, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a retelling of Cinderella with InuYasha characters, it sounded like a good idea at the time.

_“We will allow you to keep that infernal instrument, half-breed,”_ the cold words twisted through his mind. _“Do not say we never showed you any kindness.”_

Inuyasha sat back against the termite-scarred wall, shivering in the bitter chill. The soil of his father’s grave had barely settled before his stepmother revealed her true nature, she and her son doing everything they could to make his life a living hell. They had all but ripped the fine clothes from his body, forcing him to stay in a tiny storage hut with nothing but a filthy straw mat to protect him from the dirt floor. He huddled deeper into the corner, trying to draw every scrap of warmth he could from his short, tattered kimono.

He held the erhu tightly to his chest, a gift from his father to his mother after one of his long journeys to the continent. She had excelled at playing, filling the halls of their vast manor with music. Her gift for such things was one of few traits he had inherited from her, along with her kind and quiet disposition. His long hair was silver as moonlight and soft as a fresh winter’s snow, his golden eyes reflecting a shrewd intelligence. Those traits were his father’s, the man’s demon blood mixing with her human in their son’s veins.

_Half-breed._

He clenched his jaw, his fangs glinting in the faint glow of a small candle. It was his only source of light and warmth, the wind whistling through the cracks in the walls, blowing aside the threadbare cloth strung across the crude window he’d cut in the summer, an act he now regretted. That was the sole reason Shimatte and Sesshomaru despised him, why they treated him even worse than their human servants. He was a disgrace to the Inu lineage, a creature that, to them, had no right to exist.

Their hatred for humans was why his father had fled from them, what led him to take the lady Izayoi for his new bride. But their idillic life had soon come to an end, as she had passed on during childbirth. He remembered hearing his father’s anguished cries, the sounds mixing with those of his newborn sister. Hana hadn’t lived much longer, a strange sickness taking her in the dead of night. Several years had passed before his father returned to the western lands, bringing back with him his first wife and son. At first, they had ignored Inuyasha, avoiding him as much as they could.

But now his father was also gone, stolen by the scourge of battle. Now he was no more than a lowly slave, starved and beaten, detested and demeaned. He ran his claws over the erhu’s slender neck, the swirls of red ink his mother had traced over the glossy wood. Tears pooled in his eyes, his soul aching for his lost family. He longed to join them, for illness, wound or poison to steal his breath and stop his heart, but he knew Shimatte and Sesshomaru would never grant him such a privilege. They enjoyed his pain far too much.

His shaking fingers reached for the bow of their own accord, running it lightly along the strings. The faint notes had always consoled him, reminding him that kindness still existed in the world, rare though it may be. He wondered why he had been allowed to keep the treasure, when everything else left by his parents had been stolen away. Was it possible they actually enjoyed the music that flowed from it? No, it was more likely just another way they meant to torment him, as the instrument was a constant reminder of what he had lost. He cared little for that, though, taking joy from the smiles his fellow servants wore on those sparse occasions he was able to play. The fact he brought them happiness helped ease the pain; he wondered, would others feel the same?

 _I’ll go to town tomorrow,_ he decided. _And let everyone hear it._

That thought in his mind, he set the erhu aside, crawling to his thin mat and slipping beneath it; the moldy straw helped little, but it was enough to lull him to sleep, a small smile on his lips.


	24. Inuyasha, Chapter 2

“Sister Kagome?”

Kagome paused in her dressing, turning to see her younger sister, Kaede. The girl was watching her worriedly, an act that had become increasingly common in recent weeks. She draped her shed kimono over her arm, sitting on the cushioned bench just beneath her wide window.

“Yes, what is it, Kaede?”

She hid most of her irritation, letting only the thinnest edge slip into her voice. Kaede shuffled in her place in the doorway, her gaze glued to her feet as she spoke.

“A-Are you sure it’s wise to leave the castle?” she asked. “The war’s barely over, a-and father-”

“Doesn’t need to know about this,” Kagome finished for her. The war had barely been that, more like a glorified temper tantrum of one of their neighboring lords. The young man had set his sights on their elder sister, Kikyo, flying into a rage when she had chosen someone else. He and his men had burst in on the wedding, nearly killing her and her intended, stopping only when he had felt the sharp stab of an arrow in his chest. 

Kikyo had tossed aside the bow she’d swiped from the closest soldier, her eyes empty and cold as he’d collapsed, dying in a pool of his own blood. She had then stepped past him as if he weren’t there, striding into the hall without looking back. Her new husband had quickly followed, and aside from short, infrequent messages to her sisters, there had been no word from either of them since. Kaede fingered her wide obi, pale orange and embroidered with simple swirls in a darker thread of the same color.

Kagome resumed her dressing, or rather, undressing. Despite being born into the finest family in the region, she had never grown used to the heavy, intricate kimono they were forced to wear, shedding the extra layers until just two or three remained. She ran her fingers along the thick cloth still in her arms; light blue, with broken, horizontal white bars of varying widths, a fine cherry bud pattern stitched around the collar. She had had strange dreams regarding it lately, dreams that prompted her to sneak past their father’s ever-present guard and explore the large village that surrounded their castle.

“I am going now, Kaede,” she brushed past her younger sister. “You can either accompany me or stay, it’s your choice.”

She wasn’t surprised when the girl took a hesitant step forward, only to reverse the move a second later. Kagome sighed, silently thankful for her sister’s choice.

“Why don’t you go see Rin, then?” she asked, barely looking back. “I’m sure she could use the company.”

Kaede brightened slightly at Rin’s name. The servants had found the girl half-dead in the castle’s private garden, the victim of an unknown terror that had left her bloodied and broken. Even now, she remained almost mute, her eyes reflecting more sadness and fear than Kagome would have thought possible for a child her age. Even more surprising had been their father’s response, saying she was to be well cared-for, treating her almost like a fourth daughter. Kaede felt she had come close to getting past Rin’s wall several times, hopeful she’d be able to heal whatever was ailing the girl.

She ran off with a small nod, Kagome giving a silent sigh of relief when she disappeared around the corner. Shrugging the blue kimono on, she headed in the opposite direction, her mind once more focused on her dreams.

 _Why do I always see so much white in them,_ she wondered. _And that flash of light just before I wake up?_

* * *

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what he had expected when he entered the village, many of the stares that followed him full of awe, the whispers excited. A small crowd had gathered when he’d sat against the white wall of a tea house, far enough from the door to hopefully not incur the owner’s wrath. He set his erhu carefully in his lap, running his bow once along the strings before starting to play, soon getting lost in the music. It was never as rich or beautiful as his mother’s, at least not to his ears, but the people surrounding him seemed entranced by it.

He focused on how the sounds melted in the air, warmth spreading through his body as he thought of her smile, small, but happy just the same. His ear flicked at the soft sound of metal on dirt, he slitted one eye to see someone had tossed a coin in front of him, an act soon followed by others. He tried to keep the surprise from his face as he continued, biting his tongue to keep from singing as she always had. The gathered crowd lightly applauded him when the last song ended; he granted them all a rare, bright grin in return, waiting until they’d dispersed before rising to his knees to gather the coins.

It was hard to remember when the pouch at his side had last been full, the weight bumping against his leg with every step. Hanging the erhu across his back by its rope strap, he followed a symphony of sounds to the market, his eyes widening in wonder as they fell across the brightly colored stalls that lined the square, his mouth watering as the scents of roasted meats and baked goods caressed his nose. His aching stomach chose then to rumble loudly, drawing giggles from a group of young girls as they passed. Blushing, he shuffled to the nearest stall, looking up to see a large, gray-haired man scowling up at him.

“I don’t sell to _half-breeds,_ ” he snarled angrily. “Get lost!”

Never one for confrontation, Inuyasha obeyed, stepping back and heading to another stall. Though many of the merchants shared the old man’s attitude, a few eased slightly when he offered one of his coins, tossing him the crusts of bread or tougher morsels of meat their human customers hadn’t wanted. When at last his hands were full, he slipped back to his spot by the teahouse, setting his meager feast in his lap, letting his mind wander as he slowly ate.

Why had so many of those people gazed at him that way? Why had the merchants been the only ones to show hatred toward him? He snapped a piece of bread, reaching up to tug one of his ears. Soft, small and perched on the crown on his head, they were able to pick up sounds from miles around, at equal times a blessing and a curse. His eyes, gold and framed by dark lashes, were much the same, allowing him to see perfectly in the darkest rooms, to catch the smallest motion in the largest crowd. Swallowing, he licked the crumbs from his thin lips, his tongue scraping along the edge of a fang.

He wasn’t normal, he’d always known that, and had grown up overhearing stories from his father’s guests of how most people despised beings like him. That half-demons were no better than spiders or roaches, disgusting pests to be stomped on. His parents had never thought that way, though, filling his life with warmth, laughter and love, only bringing in servants who didn’t share those harmful biases. But now those days were over, all thanks to a single—

“Hey, half-breed!”

He looked up, cowering slightly as the group of men closed around him. They wore the clothes of low-class nobles, all sneering mockingly down at him. The tallest stepped forward, grabbing his torn collar and hauling the young hanyou to his toes. Other than a soft, frightened whimper, Inuyasha stayed silent, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth. He’d been harassed by villagers before, back when he and his father had come to town when he was young. All it had taken was a small growl from the powerful demon to send them running, though they had almost always vowed to come back for him later.

“There’s no one to protect your sorry hide now, half-breed,” his sneer widened. He brought his fist back, chuckling coldly. “Now you’re finally gonna get what your kind deserve.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes further, his hand snapping up to catch his attacker’s fist. He tightened his hold, growling softly as his claws dug in. It did little to deter them, one of his friends snatching a knife from his belt, slashing their pray across the cheek. Inuyasha swiped at the wound with the back of his hand, grabbing the man’s wrist and shoving him back. The one still holding him cocked a brow, the gleam in his eyes growing amused.

“So brave all of a sudden,” he laughed, shaking his hand free. “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

“I’d think twice about continuing that, if I were you.”

The three attackers turned, the middle one shoving Inuyasha away.

“You got lucky this time, half-breed,” he sneered again. “And the second that luck runs out, your hide is ours.”

The group stalked away, the last dropping a small, patched bag. Inuyasha scrambled toward it, only to have his savior kneel and grab it for him. He looked up in fear, his eyes widening as they held it out to him.

“Are you alright?”


	25. Inuyasha, Chapter 3

Kagome breathed deeply, smiling as the late autumn sunlight streaked across her face. She’s lost track of time since sneaking from the castle, taking in all the bustling town around it had to offer. Her overprotective father would surely imprison her if he learned of her excursions, especially with the threat of war so shortly past. It amazed her she hadn’t been wedded off yet, determined to take advantage of however long her freedom would last.

She reached in the small basket hanging from her wrist, taking out a sweet dumpling. It was one of several treats she had purchased at the market, gifts she intended to share with Kaede and Rin when she returned home. She took the smallest bites she could manage, wanting to make it last as long as she could. But the light bounce in her step faded when she heard the mocking laughter, anger slipping through her veins.

“There’s no one to protect your sorry hide now, half-breed,” Shinichi, one of several boors vying for her hand. She followed the sound of his voice to a teahouse, her eyes narrowing when she saw his broad back, clad as always in canary yellow, her fist drawn back. “Now you’re finally gonna get what your kind deserve.”

She couldn’t see his victim, her eyes widening again when his blow was cut short by a pale blur. The man to his right, leaner and dressed in dark purple, drew a dagger from the ornate black sheath at his belt, slashing at their unseen victim. A second later he was shoved away, catching himself on the edge of the wall. Shinichi laughed again, shaking his fist free.

“So brave all of a sudden,” he praised mockingly. “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

Unable to take it any longer, Kagome stepped forward, her voice icy and hard.

“I’d think twice about continuing that if I were you.”

The three of them turned toward her, Shinichi scowling as he shoved their pray against the wall.

“You got lucky this time, half-breed,” he snapped with a sneer. “And the second the luck runs out, your hide is ours.”

They stalked away, the last of them dropping a small, patched bag before following. Kagome turned back to their victim, surprised to see two pointed ears crowning a mess of snowy hair. He scrambled toward the bag, his thin, clawed hand freezing when she picked it up for him.

“Are you alright?”

He lifted his head to stare at her, his shining amber eyes wide with fear. Slowly, he took the bag from her, looking dismayed when he realized how light it was. He cowered when she took his arm, trembling as she brought them both back to their feet.

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore,” she assured him. She pulled her wide sleeve over her hand, gently wiping the blood from his cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He stared at her a moment longer before nodding, tying the bag back to his belt. He then reached behind him, his eyes growing wider in absolute horror. She hadn’t noticed the instrument strapped to his back before, frowning when she saw a side of the box was cracked, the bow broken in two.

“Oh, dear,” she thought a minute, then took his hand. “Come with me, I’ll see if I can find someone to fix it.”

He followed without protest, a fiery blush painting his cheeks.

* * *

Kagome daintily wiped a few crumbs from her mouth, glancing over to see he’d barely touched his food. She’d brought him back to the castle, handing Kaede her basket and telling the girl to share the sweets with Rin and their servants’ children. Their cook, a grandmotherly old woman, had frowned in dismay when she’d seen her mistress’s new companion, remarking that being so skinny didn’t suit him, personally preparing the pair a small feast. The two of them now sat alone in the vast dining hall, Kagome doing her best to spur the silent hanyou into conversation.

“What’s your name?” she questioned softly, not wanting to frighten him further. He sifted half-heartedly through his rice, picking up the smallest bite before letting the grains drop back into their porcelain bowl.

“I…Inuyasha,” he kept his gaze to the floor, his voice low when he finally spoke. He nibbled on the ends of his chopsticks before sighing, setting them next to his plate. “Why did you help me?”

The question caught her off-guard, though it didn’t take long to come up with a response.

“Because no one deserves to be treated that way,” she said, suddenly resisting the urge to stroke his ears. _Especially when they have those adorable things sitting on their heads…_

“My name’s Kagome,” she went on a bit quickly, pushing the thought aside. “What were you doing in town today, Inuyasha?”

He turned to the erhu leaning against the wall behind him; the cook’s husband had made quick work of repairing it, remarking how long it had been since he’d seen such a fine one.

“I…wanted to play,” he said quietly. “For the villagers.”

“I see,” she took a small sip of tea. “And did they enjoy it?”

He nodded, a slight smile touching his lips.

“Some people threw coins,” his hand drifted to the pouch at his side. His smile fell. “But then those three came along.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Shinichi and his friends seem to think their job is being as big a nuisance as possible,” she lowered her voice. “Can’t believe my father expected me to marry him…”

She looked up in time to see him glance away from her, his ears flicking down for a second before popping back up. His gaze had gone vacant again, as it had their short walk back to the castle. She found herself entranced by his eyes, the same shade as fresh summer honey, but there was fear and anger in them, brewing steadily behind a cautious kindness. There was also a clear nobility in the way he carried himself; the curve of his back, his chin lifted slightly.

“F-Forgive me, Inuyasha,” she tried to swallow her nervousness. “But you are a lord’s son, are you not?”

He finished with his small bite of noodles, his first since they’d sat down, taking a scrap of cloth from the collar of his stained robe and wiping his mouth. He sat up a fraction straighter, his eyes now shining with pride.

“I am the younger son of the Great Dog General, Touga,” he said. Kagome gaped at him.

“You mean the man who single-handedly ended the last war was your father?”

Inuyasha gave a short nod. His early life had been filled with reenactments of his father’s battles, his father using the playful fights to guide him in the finer points of strategizing and swordsmanship. He remembered once when Sesshomaru and Shimatte had stayed with them, shortly before childbirth had stolen his own mother, the disdainful sneers they’d worn whenever they’d caught the great demon “disgracing” himself with such things. Touga had only laughed, begging for mercy as Inuyasha and the servants’ children held him down in the sun-drenched garden. 

But then the last war had started, just after Touga brought his eldest son and first wife back to their manor. Five years had passed since the deaths of Izayoi and Hana, since either of them had truly been happy. He still remembered the faint tremor of fear in his father’s voice as he’d spoken with his fellow generals, when he’d learned the name of the new enemies’ leader: Ryuukotsusei, a fearsome dragon from the east. The few survivors still able to walk had brought the news, delivering his father’s broken armor wrapped in his white kimono, tattered and stained scarlet with blood.

Incapable of tears as many dog demons were, Shimatte had put a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes and looking away. Sesshomaru had simply sneered, saying the man’s time with humans had made him weak. He’d also inquired about Touga’s swords, frowning when he’d learned Tessaiga and So’unga had been shattered, that the healing Tenseiga was all that remained. Inuyasha had demanded why they hadn’t used it to bring his father back, devastated to learn it was only by the blade’s mercy that Touga had returned alive the first time.

The memory of that evening still haunted him, his tormented sobs echoing back to him in his dreams. Barely a day had passed before he was being thrown in the storage shed, clad in the then-oversized garment he’d worn ever since. He looked back to Kagome, who was now staring at him with tears on her cheeks. The same liquid clung to his own lashes, his claws digging into the cloth still clasped in his hand.

“My mother was the Lady Izayoi,” he went on. “Of the Kawahara clan.”

His ear flicked again as another small gasp left her lips.

“I remember meeting her once,” she said. “She was one of the kindest people I’ve ever known.”

Inuyasha gave a small smile.

“My father always said that was what he loved most about her.”

He turned back to her, his smile fading when he saw she was still crying. She swiped at her eyes with her sleeve, clearing her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, closing it after another moment. He tilted his head, gazing at her quizzically.

“Is something wrong?” he asked softly. She shook her head.

“N-No, it’s just that…” she rubbed her cheek again, giving a low sigh. She knew what she wanted to say, yet finding the words to was proving harder than she’d thought. “I just…”

She shrugged weakly, looking away.

“Never mind, i-it’s nothing.”


	26. Inuyasha, Chapter 4

Inuyasha huddled under the kimono, wishing he didn’t have to sully it with dirt. Just before he’d left the castle, Kagome had shed her outermost garment, carefully folding the blue silk and handing it to him.

“The days are still warm,” she’d said. “But the nights are growing colder. Please, take this.”

He had hesitated, but she had had none of it, pushing it against his chest before he had a chance to protest.

“I will not take ‘no’ for an answer,” she’d smiled, a pale blush blooming. “I only ask one thing in return, that you come and play that erhu of yours for me one day.”

He groaned softly, remembering her light laughter as he’d quickly nodded, grinning like a buffoon. He’d held the robe tightly to him the whole way home, returning just as his stepfamily had awoken. He cherished the morning hours they slept through, now the only bit of freedom he was allowed. He had hidden the kimono on a shelf in his shed, hoping they wouldn’t notice the princess’s scent among the common ones of the village. So far, they hasn’t seemed to, or they hadn’t cared enough to question him about it.

He sat up on his straw mat as footsteps neared, the weathered door of the shed tilting open as one of his fellow servants pushed against it. The easy smile Miroku flashed didn’t reach his eyes, the dark indigo orbs alight with worry.

“Lady Shimatte is asking for you,” he said plainly, his smile falling. Inuyasha swallowed, clutching Kagome’s gift more tightly.

“H-Has she said why?”

Miroku shook his head.

“You know she never does, but she seems quite agitated. I would suggest going quickly.”

Inuyasha froze. His stepmother, agitated? It just wasn’t possible! He stood, folding the kimono quickly, still able to smell the tears Kagome had dried with it the day before, along with the even fainter copper of his blood. Setting it back on the shelf, he followed Miroku, holding back a growl when he heard his half-brother’s voice. His cold, flat tone was tinged with anger, the demon berating the human servant that had brought him his meal, saying her next transgression would see her burned by his toxic claws. His own claws dug into his palms as his fists tightened at his sides, ire blooming in his chest at his helplessness.

He kept moving, though, knowing that trying to help the girl would only make things worse for her. He could hear his stepmother’s voice now, the swish of her robes as she paced in her chambers. Miroku parted the rice paper doors enough to slip his head through, bowing as he announced Inuyasha’s arrival. She barely acknowledged it, Miroku stepping aside to let his fellow servant pass.

“You need anything, just yell,” he murmured. Inuyasha nodded, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to get hurt on his account. He stopped just inside the room, shutting the door softly behind him. The tense seconds that passed felt the hours, his stepmother finally stopping in her pacing and alighting gracefully on her pallet. She adjusted the golden comb in her hair, her slim fingers quickly tucking freed strands of her silver hair back where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got with this one, more InuYasha fragments incoming!


	27. Moonless Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha spends a few new moons in Kagome's time. He's also less of a jerk and she's 17.

Kagome looked up at the sky, watching thick gray clouds cover what little blue was left. A few yards ahead, Inuyasha stopped, turning back to look at her.

“Hey, Kagome!”

She blinked, shaking off her daze and hurrying to catch up with him. He tilted his head, gazing at her in puzzlement.

“Everything okay?” he asked. “You’ve been pretty out of it lately.”

“Have I?” she shrugged, she hadn’t even noticed. “Guess I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

He hummed thoughtfully, turning back to the path. He’d just started walking when she grabbed his sleeve, her cheeks tinted pink.

“You remember what happened with Kaguya?” she asked nervously. “When she tried turning you into a full demon?”

He thought a moment before smirking, taking her chin in hand.

“Yeah,” he leaned closer, his voice getting lower. “I think it went something like-”

They froze as something crashed through the surrounding trees, a ten-foot warthog on steroids barging into the clearing. He smiled widely, palming his large spiked club.

“Ha ha, I knew I smelled a dog,” he laughed. “Now I can have his pelt _and_ the jewel shards!”

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, pushing Kagome behind him.

“You’ll have to kill me first,” he smirked. “And I don’t think you can.”

Kagome looked at the demon again, her eyes widening.

“Hold on,” she gripped his shoulder. “He already has two shards. They’re in his stomach!”

The pig laughed again, his bloated belly bouncing wildly as he did so.

“So, she can see the shards, can she?” the harsh gleam in his eye turned salacious. “Looks like I just found my new wife!”

Inuyasha felt her hand stiffen, practically able to hear the blood as it drained from her face. He growled angrily, his hands tightening on his sword.

“You still have to deal with me, remember?!”

The pig merely glanced at him before smirking, the sudden silence in the clearing shattered by a loud, obnoxious belch. It echoed through the wood, the rumble throwing her off her feet as thick black mud spewed from his gaping mouth. It quickly covered them both, letting them know it smelled, and tasted, even worse than it looked.

“Ew, so gross!”

She quickly started to wipe it away, spitting furiously in the grass as she did so. She’d gotten less than half of it off when the mud hardened, leaving her frozen in a kneel with her hands still fisted on her chest. She watched helplessly as Inuyasha struggled to break free, most of his front hidden by the muck. The demon shoved him aside, chuckling darkly as he hoisted her to his shoulder.

“I’m going to have plenty of fun with you, human…”

“No, let go of me!” Kagome fought in vain, still trapped by the mud. She glanced around frantically, seeing Inuyasha leaning against the tree the demon had shoved him toward. Her mind racing, she yelled out the only thing that stuck. “Sit boy!”

It did more than she’d hoped, his prison shattering as he slammed face-first into the ground. The pig gaped at the sight a second too long, Tetsusaiga cleaving him easily in two. Kagome grunted as she hit the ground, the mud holding fast. Inuyasha sighed, working his shoulder like he usually did after a fight.

“Never thought I’d be happy for a ‘sit’,” he mused, then turned to her. “But how are we gonna get you out of this?”

“Um…” she could barely think with the foul taste still clogging her mouth. She watched as Inuyasha sheathed his blade, a satisfied smirk coming to his lips.

“Perfect.”

He hoisted her up before she could speak, leaping to the edge of the clearing. She screamed when he tossed her, the cry cutting off as she hit the cold water. The small pond was less than a foot deep, Inuyasha lying back in the grass as she leapt to her feet.

“Inuyasha!” she fumed at him, her fists shaking at her sides. “I’m probably gonna catch a cold now! What were you thinking?!”

He shrugged, smiling carelessly.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Huh?” she looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the mud had melted the second she’d hit the water. It was then she remembered the foul taste in her mouth, stumbling to another part of the pond and gulping mouthfuls of water. She spit several times, panting when the taste had finally been dispelled. She turned back to him, only to find him doing the same. “You could’ve at least warned me!”

He chuckled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

She groaned, blushing furiously. He held out a hand; she rolled her eyes before taking it, crossing her arms when she was back on the grass.

“I h-hate you sometimes,” she muttered, shivering. He untied his haori, draping it over her.

“The storm’ll be coming soon,” he turned, crouching in front of her. “We better head back.”

“Wait,” she hurried to the remains of the pig demon, holding her nose as she searched. “There!”

She swerved around a patch of blood, picking up the shards that had flowed to the edge. They were slightly defiled, purifying the second she touched them. She clutched them tightly, running to take her place on his back.

“Okay, we can leave now.”

“Right,” he stood easily, grasping her thighs and taking off. She pulled the firerat robe more tightly around her, shivering again as thunder sounded loudly overhead. They’d gone farther from camp than they’d thought, and even with his speed they couldn’t beat the rain. It started pouring just before they reached the cave, Shippo leaping up and waving when he saw them.

“Hey, they’re back!”

Sango came up behind him, a slightly damp Kilala perched on her shoulder. She smiled.

“We were starting to worry about you two!”

“Yeah, what took you guys so long?” Shippo asked. He held his nose as his friends stopped in the cave. “And what’s that smell?”

“Pig demon,” Inuyasha said simply. He set Kagome down close to the fire, going a few steps further before shaking himself off. “Don’t ask.”

“We did get some shards, though,” Kagome pulled out the small bottle she wore around her neck. She added the two new ones, smiling at how they glittered in the firelight. “It’s getting pretty full.”

“How many more do you think we need?” Shippo took one of the sticks propped around the fire, spearing one of the fish he and Sango caught earlier. He blew on it several times before biting into it, groaning softly when he still burned his tongue. Kagome shrugged, tucking the bottle back in her shirt. She looked around, realizing someone was missing.

“Hey, where’s Miroku?”

“Kilala took him to his father’s grave,” Sango stroked the little demon cat, who’d moved to her lap. She mewed cutely, purring as she nibbled on a fish. “He didn’t say when he’d be back.”

Shippo looked up from his meal, crumbs scattered around his mouth. He swallowed.

“Hey, guys, aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Maybe later,” Kagome pushed the cloth back from her head. “We had something to eat a little while ago.”

“Suit yourself,” the young fox reached for his second fish, digging in happily. Inuyasha came back to the fire, his ear brushing Kagome’s arm as he laid next to her. It was the most relaxed she’d seen him in a while.

“You’re laid back tonight, Inuyasha,” Sango swallowed a mouthful of fish. “Especially with the new moon in a few days.”

He shrugged one shoulder, keeping his eyes closed. Kagome blushed, loving how his silver hair shone in the flickering light. In the short silence that followed, Shippo fidgeted.

“There hasn’t been any sign of Naraku in a long time,” he gulped. “What do you think he’s planning?”

“Who cares?” Inuyasha was smug as usual. “He hasn’t won yet and he’s not going to.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. Naraku had stolen shards from them several times already; they’d hardly ever managed to get them back. Shippo was still uneasy.

“It’s starting to feel like we’re just collecting the shards for him,” he set his half-eaten fish in his lap. “Every time we get a lot, he swoops in and takes them!”

“Relax, kid,” Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes. “We’ve sliced him to pieces every time we’ve faced him, he’ll die if we do it a few more times.”

“B-But what if he comes during the new moon?” Shippo seemed determined to work himself into paranoia. “You won’t stand a chance!”

Inuyasha shot him a cold look, scaring the kitsune into quieting down. Kagome had to admit, he was starting to get a little annoying.

“Everything’s always worked out before, Shippo,” she said. “There’s no reason to think that’ll change now.”

Shippo gulped again.

“As long as you guys think so,” his voice shook slightly. He picked up his fish, finishing his meal in silence. Kagome felt bad for lying to him, but there was no point in getting more worried than he already was. She glanced at Inuyasha, who nodded subtly toward the back of the cave. She followed him, keeping his haori tight around her.

“I wish he could go through the well sometimes,” he kicked a small rock in frustration. “Kid’s been through enough.”

“I’m sure he’d get along well with Sota,” she smiled, though it quickly faded. “That can’t be all you wanted to tell me back here, though.”

“It’s this whole Naraku thing,” he scratched his head, letting his claws slip through his hair. He sighed heavily. “He wouldn’t even exist if it weren’t for Kikyo.”

“I know,” the thought had been in the back of her mind lately, too. She smiled sheepishly. “But the jewel was my fault. Remember how mad you were?”

He grinned slightly.

“Yeah, but I’m kind of glad it broke,” he took her hand, holding it to his chest. A light blush dusted his cheeks. “I got to stay with you.”

She was sure he could hear her heart, pounding through her chest as it was. Her mouth had gone dry as she swallowed.

“Uh, Sango, Miroku and I talked,” she started quickly. “We, uh, think it’d be best if you stayed my world during the new moons…a-at least until Naraku’s dead.”

So much for making it through without stuttering. She looked shyly up at him, seeing his grin widen. He chuckled, running a claw along her cheek. He’d been more affectionate toward her since Kaguya, yet did his best to hide it from their friends. Especially Miroku. He brushed her damp bangs aside, kissing her forehead.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

* * *

Miroku returned just as they were leaving, with little less than an hour until sunset.

“You sure you’ll make it there in time?” Sango asked worriedly. Kilala sat on her shoulder again, Shippo perched on the other side. Already on Inuyasha’s back, Kagome nodded.

“We should,” she said. “We’re not _that_ far from the village.”

“But we don’t have much time to lose,” Inuyasha shifted impatiently. “I told you we should’ve started earlier, Kagome!”

“Give it a rest,” she swatted his shoulder. He’d gotten more and more jumpy as evening approached. “I’ve got my arrows, we’ll be fine!”

He groaned in frustration, barely glancing at Miroku before taking off.

“Bye, you guys!” Kagome called after them. “We’ll be back tomorrow!”

Inuyasha leapt into the trees, the pair soon vanishing from sight.

“And like that, they’re gone,” Miroku stopped beside Sango. She glanced sidelong at him, Shippo hopping down to the grass, still damp from the rain. It had carried on all night and most of the day, the clouds overhead still heavy and dark.

“You really think he’ll be safer in Kagome’s world?” he asked, looking up at them. Sango nodded.

“She says there aren’t any demons there, and Naraku can’t travel through the well.”

“But Inuyasha says it’s still dangerous there,” the little fox went on. Despite having been through the most moonless nights out of the four of them, he was still the most nervous when they came up. “W-What if they’re attacked? Inuyasha or Kagome might-!”

“Calm down, Shippo,” Miroku knelt in front of him, offering a small smile. “Kagome’s world is a lot different than ours, I doubt there’s anything the two of them can’t handle.”

Shippo was still a moment before nodding. Seeing he was still near tears, Sango bent down, Kilala jumping to Miroku’s shoulder as she picked up the little demon.

“It’s okay, Shippo,” she murmured soothingly, holding him close. While she couldn’t understand his worse-than-usual fear, she couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit nervous. It would be Inuyasha’s first new moon in that world, after all. “They’ll be fine when they come back, you’ll see.”

Shippo sniffled, rubbing his dry eyes.

“O-Okay…”

Sango laughed softly as, apparently worn by his worrying, he drifted off to sleep against her chest. Miroku couldn’t help but smile at the sight, imagining when she’d hold their own child, praying silently it would indeed be part of their future.

“We should get some rest ourselves,” he turned back toward the cave, chuckling as Kilala purred against his neck. “We might have a long day ahead of us.”

“Right,” she followed, still cradling Shippo. His tiny hands had fisted in her kimono, his nose wrinkling cutely. She couldn’t believe how natural it felt to hold him like this, to feel the warmth of his small body so close to her heart. Maybe she was more motherly than she gave herself credit for. Blushing lightly as her gaze strayed to the monk, who’d started playing with Kilala by waving a stick for her to swat at, she wondered if she’d ever get the chance to hold her own children.

“Please,” she whispered softly. “Please let it happen…”


	28. Moonless Modern, Part 2

Inuyasha’s hair was already starting to darken when they reached the well, his claws shrinking into human nails. He didn’t hesitate before jumping in, the sun finishing its descent just as they crossed over. Kagome looked up when the sounds of Tokyo filtered down to them, grabbing the rope ladder her grandfather had hung on the side of the well. She climbed up, peeling off the note stuck to the shrine wall.

“My family’s out of town for Sota’s soccer tournament,” she said. “So we’ve got the place to ourselves tonight.”

“Good,” Inuyasha climbed up after her, licking his lips as his fangs quickly shrank into human teeth. His eyes flashed amber one last time before turning black. “I really don’t feel like explaining this to them…”

He met her at the door, staring out across what he could see of the city. The strange sights and sounds of her time didn’t smack him in the face as they usually did, the breeze almost scentless as it drifted across his face.

“Come on,” Kagome grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her house. “Mom said she left some food in the fridge for us, let’s go heat it up!”

“Uh, okay…” he let himself be pulled along, fighting to keep the blush from his face. Part of him had been hoping Kagome’s family would be around, mainly because he wasn’t sure he was ready for what might happen if they were alone. He was yanked from his thoughts by an excited squeal, looking up to see Kagome smiling widely at what looked like a huge cloth-covered bucket.

“Look, they even set up the hot tub for us!”

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion.

“A what?”

“A hot tub,” she repeated. “It’s like a hot spring, except you can empty it out and move it if you want to, along with some other things.”

She finished dragging him to the house, pushing him down at the kitchen table.

“Wait here,” she ordered. “I’ll go heat the food up.”

He nodded distractedly.

“Alright…”

He watched her from under his bangs, loving the sight of her long, slim legs, her full hips lightly swaying as she hummed to herself. He couldn’t believe he’d never realized how pretty, no, beautiful she was before now, or how much he enjoyed being around her. He suddenly felt the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless, biting hard on his lip to keep it at bay. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, surprised when it came back damp with sweat.

_When did it get so warm in here?_

He stood to untie his robe, peeling it off and folding it before setting it on the edge of the table. He then loosened his shirt a bit, surprised when he still felt uncomfortable.

“Okay, Inuyasha, it’s-” she turned with two plates in her hands, pausing when she noticed his state of dress. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he wiped his forehead again. “Just started feeling really hot all of a sudden.”

“Hmm,” she set his plate in front of him, putting hers back on the counter. “Go ahead and start eating, I’ll be right back.”

She left before he could answer, heading into the back of the house. The spare room on the bottom floor was filled with things people had donated, which her family either sold at garage sales or handed out to people in need. She went to the corner nearest the door, digging through the boxes of clothes that were stacked there. There’d been an increase in donations lately, and they hadn’t had time to sort it all yet.

 _There’s gotta be_ something _his size in here…_

Eventually, she came across a pair of red shorts and a white tank top, the faint smell of laundry detergent still clinging to them. She set them aside, straightening up the mess she’d made before heading back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting just where she’d left him, picking at his food with one hand and pulling his hair from his neck with the other.

“Here,” she set the clothes in her arms on the table, going to the sink and taking a rag from the drawer next to it. She ran the water until it was freezing, dunking the cloth beneath it. Wringing it out before sitting next to him, she ran it over his flushed cheeks, worried when she saw how much he was sweating. “Is this helping?”

“A bit,” he pushed his plate away, using both hands to hold his hair up. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

She held a hand to his forehead, getting even more confused.

“You don’t have a fever,” she pulled her hand away. “Do you feel sick?”

He scoffed.

“Demons don’t get sick, stupid,” he murmured. She rolled her eyes, tweaking his nose when she passed over it with the washcloth. “Ow!”

“Serves you right,” she said under her breath, then cleared her throat. “What else could make you heat up like this?”

He groaned softly as she ran the cloth down his neck.

_Being alone with you, Kagome…_

He clamped his lips shut. No way in hell would he ever say something that sappy. He pulled back from her, shaking his head.

“I should be fine for now,” he was glad she couldn’t tell his blush from the rest of the red on his cheeks. “Uh, what’d you have to get?”

She looked at him for a second, her eyes lighting up in realization.

“Oh, right,” she got up, laying the rag flat on the edge of the sink. “I got you a change of clothes, hopefully you’ll be cooler in them.”

She tossed them to him, gazing pointedly at him.

“You know where the bathroom is by now, I hope?”

He froze in embarrassment at the statement, remembering how they’d caught him relieving himself in the yard more than once. He pushed himself to his feet, walking stiffly past her. Kagome erupted into giggles when the bathroom door slammed shut; she’d sprayed him with the hose last time she’d caught him, ticking him off to no end. He’d ended up leaping into the higher branches of the sacred tree, not coming down until she’d offered him several cups of his favorite ramen. Even then, it had been tense until she’d kissed his cheek, his surprise at that making him forget all about being mad at her.

She kept giggling until he came back, cutting it off when he glared at her.

“What’s so funny?”

He moved past her, throwing the tank top at her before setting the rest of his clothes next to his robe. She folded it over her arm, watching as he sat down and continued eating. She was surprised to hear humor in his voice when he spoke again.

“You must think I’m pretty scrawny,” he looked up, offering his trademark cocky smirk. “That thing was way too small.”

“It is?” she held it up in front of her; it looked big enough. “Huh.”

He got up when he was finished, setting his plate in the sink. He knocked back the rest of his water, taking one of the partially-melted ice cubes from the glass and rubbing it across his forehead. She sighed.

“You’re _still_ too hot?”

“It’s a lot better,” he dropped the ice back in the glass. “But my hair’s still kinda bugging me.”

“You want me to put it up for you?”

She knew she’d sounded too eager when he stared at her, his expression saying he thought she’d gone nuts. She blushed, taking his hand and leading him to her room. She pushed him on the bed, grabbing the brush she’d bought for when she finally had an excuse to play with his hair. She crawled up behind him, crossing her legs.

“This might take me a while,” she said. “Your hair’s pretty long.”

 _And probably even more tangled,_ she added silently. She started from the bottom, working her way up. It wasn’t as soft as it usually was, the knots actually few and far between.

“It’s so clean…” she mused aloud. He scoffed again.

“I’m not always meeting Kikyo when I run off, you know,” his tone was accusatory. She cringed.

“Well, you never tell anyone when you do that,” she argued. “What am I supposed to think?”

He groaned in annoyance.

“You really expect me to say, ‘hey guys, I’m gonna go bathe, try not to get killed while I’m gone.’? Keh, fat chance.”

She laughed, gathering his hair up in one hand and taking one of her new hair ties from her wrist with her teeth; she just hoped it wouldn’t snap under pressure. She stretched it out with her fingers for a minute before twisting it in, shaking her hand when it was finally done; she’d just about lost all feeling in her wrist.

“I’m surprised you can lift your head on nights like this,” she draped her arms around his shoulders. “Your hair weighs a ton.”

He chuckled, turning his head slightly to smile at her. He put a hand over hers, loosely clasped on his chest. It felt great just to be with her, to feel the heat of her body pressing lightly against his back, her lips ghosting along the skin beneath his ear. One of her hands slipped from his grasp, a soft moan brushing past his throat as she slowly started to explore him. He tensed wherever her fingers strayed, giving her a hint of the power that lay dormant under his heated skin. He couldn’t believe how amazing her light touch made him feel.

Kagome bit her lip as she continued to explore, waiting for him to stop her at any moment. When he didn’t, she grew slightly bolder, pressing herself more tightly against him, her nails lightly scraping his skin. Inuyasha was indeed a fighting machine, every inch of his body a lean, well-toned muscle. She let her hand slip back to his chest, feeling his heart race under her fingers. He turned his head fully, catching her lips with his.

“Kagome…”

With one smooth motion, he pushed her back on the bed, hovering over her. Her hair was an onyx pool across her pillow, her cheeks as pink as her covers as he leaned down, slowly kissing his way up her neck, their teeth pressing softly together when he reached her lips. She lifted her hands, once again tracing the contours of his shoulders as the tip of his tongue trailed lightly along her lower lip, his hand going to cup her cheek when a heavy cream and tan weight bounded clumsily on the bed, Kagome gasping as it settled on her chest.

“Ack! B-Buyo!”

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, laughing as she pushed the overweight cat aside and huffed in annoyance. Then she groaned, glaring at her pet.

“Well, now that _that_ mood’s ruined,” she sat up, switching her gaze to him. “What do you say we try the hot tub?”


	29. Moonless Modern, Part 3

Inuyasha buried his nose deeper in Kagome’s hair, inhaling her light, intoxicating scent. It wasn’t the first time he’d fallen asleep with his arms around her, but it was the first time he’d been able to fully enjoy it. She moaned softly, snuggling deeper into his chest. The small smile had been on her lips since she’d dozed off the night before, as they’d laid on a pair of towels after their soak in the hot tub, gazing up at the clear sky as the warm breeze slowly dried them.

He gave a small sigh, kissing the top of her head. After having spent so much of his life scared, hated and alone, he couldn’t believe the turn his fortunes had taken. Now he finally had friends, a home, a woman he was sure he could spend the rest of his life with.

_You had all that with Kikyo, thought, didn’t you?_

He started slightly at the thought, having to admit that, yes, he had had that with her at one point. But those days had ended when Naraku got involved, when his dirty tricks had torn them apart. Looking back, he couldn’t help but wonder if their bond hadn’t been as strong as he’d thought it was, since they had both been deceived so easily.

_But what if…_

Kagome stirred again, lifting her head to smile at him. He noticed how the light played with her eyes, how it bounced off her hair and bathed her in a soft glow. He smiled, brushing her bangs aside.

“Hey,” he said softly. She moaned happily, stretching so her body pressed against him.

“Hey, yourself.”

She brushed her lips against his, his arms tightening around her when she tried to pull away. She reached up, gently tugging one of his ears as his lips parted, his tongue tracing the line of her teeth before retracting. It seemed like he was afraid to take things too far, afraid of where they might lead. He pulled back a moment later, kissing her forehead.

“Sleep well?”

She nodded against his chest.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckled as Buyo leapt on the bed, drawing his leg up when the fat feline’s tail brushed against his foot. The chuckle turned to a groan as Kagome increased the pressure on his ear, the kneading and stroking soon making him pant in arousal.

“Nngh…K-Kagome…”

“Hmm?” she met his gaze, her eyes sparking with mischief when she saw his agonized pleasure. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you…”

She went slightly faster, loving how his back arched, his hooded eyes starting to roll back in his head. His breathing had gotten faster, his fangs digging into his lip when she finally stopped, his fading moan and clenched thighs telling her exactly what she had caused. He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her heatedly. Well, as heatedly as he could without using his tongue.

 _Why won’t he,_ she wondered as he pulled back, his breath slightly heavier.

“I am never letting you touch my ears again…” he muttered. She pouted playfully.

“You mean you didn’t like it?” she asked with fake sadness. He stiffened, pushing her on her back and leaning over her. His eyes burned into hers, the swirl of emotions in their depths almost paralyzing her.

“I liked it too much,” he murmured against her neck. He peppered her skin with light kisses, working his way to her cheek. “You don’t know what you do to me…”

She glanced down at the dark stain on his trunks, pressing her hand to his calming heart.

“I know exactly what I do to you, Inuyasha,” she propped herself up on her elbows. His loosened ponytail spilled over his shoulder, brushing her chest. “I think you’re just scared.”

His face hardened.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he pushed himself up, sitting at her feet. “I’ve hurt you when I lost control before, I don’t want that to happen again.”

Kagome shifted, curling up on her side so she faced him. She took a brief moment to admire how the sun streaking through her window danced across his tan skin, his triceps standing out as he leaned back on his hands.

“I’m half demon, Kagome,” he went on. “I’m a lot stronger than a plain human. If something happened because I couldn’t hold myself back, I…”

He trailed off, shaking his head.

“I just couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you again…”

He looked up when she didn’t reply, the anguish in his gaze growing at her continued silence. Finally, she moved to her hands and knees, crawling slowly toward him.

“I don’t think you have to worry about hurting me, Inuyasha,” she said softly. She leaned against him, draping an arm loosely around his neck. The other trailed down his chest, tracing the faint scar from Kikyo’s arrow. “The demon in you cares about me just as much as your human heart does, it wouldn’t allow you to.”

He met her gaze, gently cupping her cheek with a clawed hand. He could feel his heart swell, full to bursting with his feelings for her. But while he was sure what those feelings were, at the same time, he wasn’t, part of him still afraid this would turn out to be a cruel dream, that he was still sealed to that tree in the past. Or that Naraku would come and tear everything apart again, laughing insanely as he watched his prey’s continued suffering.

_Naraku…_

Growling softly, he shoved the thoughts from his mind, locking away the smoke and blood to focus on later, when it was time to plan for the final attack. He took Kagome’s face in a firm grip, pressing his lips to hers. He would never allow that monster to curse them again.

“We should be getting back,” he said softly, reluctantly. “The others are still waiting for us at the cave.”

She snuggled against him, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

“Just a few more minutes,” she murmured lightly. “Please?”

He hesitated a moment before smiling, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Whatever you want, Kagome.”

* * *

Reclining in the shade of a large tree, Miroku slitted one eye, watching as Sango played with Kilala and Shippo. He couldn’t believe she’d been so light-hearted of late, her lovely face lit up by a star-burst smile. Kilala leapt easily over her head, coming to rest on Shippo’s before jumping away again. Shippo followed her, stumbling in the long grass and coming to a stop at Sango’s feet. He looked up at her with puppy eyes before transforming, a mischievous grin plastered on the beak of a white, blue-bowed bird.

“Hang on tight!”

He and Sango laughed as he flew high, cresting past the light clouds before folding his wings and diving toward the earth again. Sango shrieked in mock fear, disappearing in a puff of smoke seconds before impact. A large, giggling pink ball cradled her when the smoke cleared; she slid easily to the grass as the ball popped, Shippo landing lightly beside her. The cinnamon-haired fox toppled as Kilala jumped on him again, landing on Sango’s shoulder and rubbing against her chin, mewing happily.

Miroku didn’t try to stop the chuckle that spilled past his lips. It had been too long since they’d been able to relax like this, to act like the carefree children none of them had had many chances to be. He tilted his head back against the trunk, seeing shards of blue between the layered branches of the tree. Part of him was amazed they hadn’t been attacked yet, but he refused to think about it, not wanting to jinx the peace.

“Hey, Miroku!”

Shippo bounded up to him, perching on his bent knee. There was a grass stain on his cheek, larger ones scattered on his clothes. His eyes shone with curiosity as always.

“Are you feeling any better?” the little fox asked. Miroku had misjudged the appearance of some berries he’d picked that morning, Sango telling him too late that they were poisonous. Thankfully, he’d only eaten enough to make him sick to his stomach, a symptom that was proving to be very persistent.

“Not quite yet, Shippo,” he said, groaning softly. The fox jumped away as he leaned to the side, clutching the front of his robe as another wave of nausea hit him. He didn’t throw up, though, wishing he had some of Kagome’s strange medicine to help settle him.

“When do you think they’ll be back?” Shippo spoke up again. Sango came to join them in the shade, Kilala pawing playfully at a butterfly when it flew near her head. Miroku waited for the spell to pass before straightening, crossing his legs.

“I’d think they’d want some time alone after the incident with Kaguya,” he closed his eyes, the darkness behind his lids calming his churning stomach somewhat. “I’d imagine they’d have a lot to talk about concerning what happened.”

“Right…” the young fox shuddered. “You don’t think Inuyasha would have really attacked us if he’d transformed, r-right?”

“There’s really no telling at this point, Shippo,” Sango spoke up. “He’s recognized us while in his full demon form before, but there are also times when he hasn’t, and with the influence of Kaguya’s dark magic…”

Shippo gulped.

“H-He probably would’ve torn us all apart without a second thought!”

Miroku groaned, leaning forward with a grimace to muss the boy’s hair.

“We won’t have to worry about that as long as Kagome’s around,” he sat back, giving a pained smile. “His need to protect her is usually enough to bring him back to his senses, and if that doesn’t work, all we have to do is get Tessaiga back to him or have her ‘sit’ him.”

“That’s true,” Sango nodded in agreement, then looked worried. “But what if Tessaiga breaks and she’s not around to calm him down?”

Miroku shook his head.

“We’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he said. “Otherwise we’ll all be in trouble.”

“Hey!” Inuyasha’s annoyed shout came from just beyond the tree line. “Will you guys quit gossiping about me already?”


	30. Moonless Modern, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just scene fragments in this one, I don't think I ever finished one of my InuYasha stories.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, gazing up at Inuyasha. He stood stock-still, nose to the sky and ears twitching. After another minute, his eyes narrowed, his lip curling slightly in a snarl.

“What is it?” she sat on the well’s edge, setting her bag beside her. She’d left her backpack at the cave with the others, using the last few minutes before they’d left her house to gather some extra food and supplies. He shook his head, keeping his gaze locked on a spot across the clearing as he held out a hand to her.

“Nothing, just thought I smelled something.”

It was clearly more than that, but she figured nothing would come from pressing him about it. If there was another demon nearby, it would sense the jewel shards and come to them. She stood, Inuyasha tangling his fingers with hers, his claws digging in slightly. Almost like he was staking some sort of claim.

“C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Right,” she picked up her bag, part of her wondering why he hadn’t just scooped her up like he usually did.

* * *

 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” an edge of annoyance crept into his voice. She blushed, averting her gaze.

“Well, it’s just…” she stroked the lock of hair flung over her shoulder. “Even as a human, you’re pretty strong…”

He looked at his hand, the muscles in his forearm rippling as he moved his fingers. He sighed, closing his fist.

“In my world, you kinda have to be,” he let his hand sink into the water. “Most of my life has been kill or be killed, there’s no place for weaklings.”

* * *

 

“I was thinking, Kagome,” he turned to face her. “When it’s time to bring Naraku down, I think you should come back here.”

“What?” she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After all they’d been through together, he wanted her to stay behind? “Now wait just a second! How can you even suggest such a-?!”

He growled angrily, slamming his hands against the wall beside her head. His teeth were bared, his eyes sparking. Even without his fangs, it was a fearsome sight.

“I already lost the woman I love once because of that bastard,” he looked down, his fists tightening. “I can’t go through that again!”

She gasped. Had he really just said that? She reached for him.

“I-Inuyash—mpmh!”

Her eyes widened. She’d never expected him to kiss her like that. He ran a hand through her hair, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I love you, Kagome,” he murmured against her lips. “And I’m done trying to hide it.”


	31. Resident Fairytale 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Resident Z isn't the first time I've tried writing an RE4 cross-over, I'm just hoping I actually finish it if I try writing one again.

_1998…I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. That was when those crazy murders happened near Mount Fuji, all because of a virus created by the IPE, Umbrella. Not surprisingly, word ended up getting out about their little experiment, which ended up turning Kaitaku into a zombie-infested pit. Hashimoto didn’t want to risk the virus getting any further, so he did the only thing he could. I was one of the only people who got out alive when he nuked the place._

_The whole mess was international news by that point, so Hashimoto ordered Umbrella to stop all operations. Soon it tanked at the stock market, and for all intents and purposes, the company was finished._

_Hard to believe it’s been six years since then…_

Inuyasha tore himself from the dream, his eyes glinting fearfully as he shot up. He could hear his heart racing, his shirt soaked by a cold sweat. Every memory of his home town had become tainted by that one night, when he’d had no choice but to kill everyone close to him. He could still feel the fear that had coursed through his veins, smell the wood, metal and mortar as they’d burned. But the worst would always be the sounds.

 The quiet, constant dripping of blood and saliva, the plop of flesh as it dropped from hundreds of rotting, walking corpses. The pained, horrified screams of the survivors he hadn’t been able to save in time. And worst of all, the mangled, primal screeches of everyone who’d been infected, the scuffle of their feet as they’d dragged themselves toward their next victims…

He gasped sharply, shaking his head to clear it of the images. Groaning, he ran his hands through his short, tangled hair. It was then he noticed his temples were pounding, his throat raw. The new moon still darkened the skies overhead; what the hell could’ve happened to him? He turned to Kagome, hoping she could fill in the blanks, his eyes widening when he saw she wasn’t there.

“Kagome?” he kicked the thin blanket away—wait, when had he gotten in bed?—his foot tangling in the sheet and sending him to the floor. “Kago-ugh!”

He picked himself up, the pain in his jaw lingering. He threw the sheet back on the bed, sitting on the edge to gain his bearings. A chemical smell hung in the air, the walls clean and white, the cold floor tiles the palest blue—a hospital room. The quiet buzz of lights drifted down from the ceiling, low, quick voices approaching. A second later, the door to his room creaked open, Hiroto Higurashi standing stiffly behind an old, stooped doctor.

“Thank God, you’re awake,” he was slightly out of breath. Inuyasha stood again, bowing respectfully.

“Prime Minister Higurashi,” he straightened, seeing the fear in the older man’s eyes. “What happened? Where’s Kagome?”

Higurashi swallowed anxiously, reaching in his suit coat for the monogrammed handkerchief his oldest daughter had given to him. He dabbed at his forehead, keeping the cloth clutched tightly in his hand.

“That was what I came to speak to you about,” he swallowed again, his eyes now brimming with tears. “I-It’s Kagome…she…she’s been kidnapped.”

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop to the floor.

“ _What?!_ ”

* * *

Kagome wanted to tell whoever was next to her to quit moaning, it was driving her nuts. She tried to open her eyes, feeling a thick crust had glued them shut. Reaching up to scratch it off, she found her wrists were bound, the ropes thick, tight and coarse. It was also cold, silent aside from soft squeaking and the even fainter drip of water.

 _W-What happened,_ her head began spinning, the pounding in her skull only getting worse. It was then she realized she’d been the one moaning, the sounds bouncing mercilessly back to her. _W-Where am I?!_

Hearing her quick breaths, she forced herself to calm, to think back to the night before. It had been Inuyasha’s twenty-seventh birthday, and though he usually let the day pass without much incident, she’d decided it was time for them to really celebrate. They’d headed out to his favorite club, his demonic features fading behind human ones as the sun had set.

 _It was the new moon last night…or it is tonight…_ she had no idea what time it could be. They’d only stayed a couple hours before Inuyasha, who’d always hated loud places, said he’d had enough. They’d opted to go to a movie afterward, two men in dark suits approaching them on their way to the theater. One of them had enquired where the Prime Minister’s office was, and after that, things started to blur. She remembered hearing pained shouts, though who’s, she didn’t know. Rough hands had grabbed her, a heavy smell slamming across her nose and mouth.

She’d held her breath as long as she’d been able to, the black edging her vision spreading as she’d finally given in to the need to breathe. The last thing she’d seen was Inuyasha lying on the sidewalk, out cold with blood running down his face. She’d wanted to call out to him, to cradle his head in her lap like she’d always done when he was hurt or sick. But all she’d been able to do was reach weakly toward him, every sense snatched from her as the darkness took over.

 _What did those people want,_ she questioned silently. _Why did they take me?_

She finished rubbing the crust from her eyes, looking down to see her hands covered with dried mud. Had she cried while she was unconscious? She pushed herself up, leaning back against the wall. The room was tiny, the walls cracked, moss-covered brick, filled with barrels and burlap sacks. It also smelled like mold and stale water, with the strong undertone of rat crap.

 _First things first, I have to get this rope off of me,_ she glanced quickly around, always keeping one eye on the door. She didn’t want to be taken by surprise again. _There’s gotta be_ something _in this room I can use…_

At last, she spotted a pile of rubble in the far corner, jagged pieces that had fallen from a small hole in the ceiling.

_Perfect!_

Getting slowly to her feet, she crept toward it, determined to be as quiet as possible. Maybe if they thought she was still asleep, they’d leave her alone, at least for a while. She sat down by the pile, grabbing the closest piece. Wondering how she could cut the ropes, she remembered a tip Inuyasha had given her on their last camping trip: _‘If you’re ever tied up, find something sharp and hold it with your feet, then rub the ropes against it until they snap.’_

She doubted it would work, but figured it was her only option. She set the piece between her shoes and got started, ignoring the small pain whenever she slipped and scraped one of her wrists. After what felt like hours, the ropes finally fell away; she allowed herself a small cheer as she rubbed the circulation back into her hands.

_I did it! Now just one thing to take care of._

She got up, heading to the door, only to find it was locked.

 _Guess I should’ve expected that,_ she sighed, going back to the spot where she’d first woken up. _It’s probably better if I stay here, anyway. I don’t have any idea what might be out there, or even where I am!_

She sat back, staring at the ceiling. All she could do now was wait, wait and hope somebody would be able to find her.

_Inuyasha, help me!_


	32. Resident Fairytale 4, Chapter 1

A calloused hand clad in a black leather glove danced across a small keyboard, the large screen before him lighting up with a flat, blue-tinted map of the world. He typed in the coordinates for a small village on the northern tip of the main island of Japan, one that appeared to still be trapped in the feudal era.

He zoomed in the satellite’s camera as close as it would go, catching a glimpse of people chasing chickens, milking cows and scooping hay. They didn’t seem to take any notice of it being the middle of the night. 

He could also catch flashes of a slim form clad in red as she ghosted across rooftops, lowering herself to the ground beside the furthest house, her thoughts loud and clear through the link she still had no idea existed.

_There’s only one reason I accepted this mission, and that’s to get me closer to my own goals. No matter what happens, I can’t let anyone figure that out. I’ve never enjoyed staying out of sight like this and I’ll have to show myself to help him out, once in a while._

He wouldn’t destroy her yet, though, not when she still had so many ways to be useful to him. Besides, watching her work had proven quite entertaining.

She leaned slightly around the corner of the house, just far enough to see past it. Taking the small telescope from the holster strapped to her slim thigh, she trained it first on a pair of men talking across the open center, near a third who shoveled fuel on a tall, blazing fire. A broken tree stood in its heart, a low, thick branch stabbed through the chest of a dead police officer.

He heard her soft gasp, saw the armed villagers approaching her from behind. She whirled, the pair roaring in rage as they charged. She didn’t hesitate before running, pulling her areal cartwheel trick that enticed him so much. He leaned forward as she landed behind them, a light smirk touching her lips as they turned. Holding out her grappling hook gun, she pulled the trigger, the slack cord snaking back and sending the man flying.

He spun sidelong through the air, landing on the other woman and sending her crashing into the side of the house. Both were unconscious on the ground before the hook had finished its retreat into the gun. He pressed another key, the small beep of her communicator coming through before she brought it out and flicked it on.

“I see you managed to arrive at the village on time,” he kept his face and voice deadpan.

 _“Of course,”_ her light voice drifted over him, accompanied by a soft buzz. _“But I’d hardly call it a proper welcome.”_

“The villagers are all being controlled,” he crossed his legs, locking his fingers together before his lips. “They’ve been ordered to kill any outsiders.”

He sent her another set of coordinates.

“Ring the church bell here, that ought to quiet them down.”

She hummed thoughtfully.

_“Sounds like they’re all well-behaved children.”_

He allowed himself a small smile.

“Unfortunately, time isn’t something we have in excess. Gather as much information as you can about these creatures and finish this little tour.”

She clicked off, the faint sounds of gunfire still audible to him. She turned toward it, hurrying back to her original post by the house. A dark-haired man in a sheepskin jacket stood in the middle of a mob, shooting at anyone who got too close. 

_“Inuyasha…”_

She stayed close to the village wall, keeping just out of Inuyasha’s sight. She was heading toward a small, windowless gray hut with a single door, the cult’s insignia embossed in red. Of course, it was locked, meaning she had to waste precious time searching for the key.

_How tedious…_

He zoomed out the camera slightly, focusing on the man that had grabbed her attention. Inuyasha had stopped shooting, fleeing into the largest house in the village. One of the villagers signaled to another, a man with a burlap sack over his head that wielded a rusted chainsaw. He found himself leaning forward slightly, an eager smile on his lips for the impending fight. The chainsaw’s teeth shattered the wooden door, the man flying backward. Inuyasha stepped out again, cocking an antique shotgun. A dark chuckle slipped past his lips.

_This is getting interesting…_

* * *

Inuyasha rechecked his gun before putting it in the holster on his thigh, gritting his teeth as he thought back to the short conversation he’d had with Kagome’s father at the hospital. The man hadn’t blamed him, but he knew it was all his fault she had been taken, that those two humans had managed to get the drop on them. He should’ve tried harder to keep her at home, to convince her to spend the night in like they’d always done on his birthday.

He turned to glare out the window, at the thick clouds that blocked the sky. Even so, he knew the night hadn’t ended yet; his nails were still short, his teeth blunt. Black hair fell just past the apple of his right cheek, the length angling back to his ear. The hair on the left was shorter, hanging slightly back from his face. That length cut around the back of his head, the rest of his hair shorn close to the skin. He’d gotten the style on a whim when he was fifteen, deciding to keep it after Kagome had told him how much she loved it.

_Just hope I get the chance to see her smile at it again…_

He’d been hired as Kagome’s babysitter when he was ten, had been one of her closest friends ever since. He’d joined the police force in their home town, graduating the academy just in time for the Umbrella disaster to hit. He still thanked whatever god was listening that the Higurashi family had been in the northern part of the country at the time, working on her father’s campaign. And when he had finally won the election for Prime Minister, he’d handpicked Inuyasha as one of his family’s bodyguards.

He jerked forward slightly when the car stopped, the officer in the front passenger seat getting out to take a piss in the shrubs that lined the narrow dirt road. Inuyasha had never been to this part of Japan before, the quiet, foggy forest setting his nerves on edge. He waved away the cigarette carton the driver held out to him, rolling down his window to let in the cool night air.

_Someone called in a sighting of a girl that looks like Kagome around here, just hope it doesn’t turn into a dead end…_

He looked up when the passenger door slammed shut, the cop ignoring his seatbelt as the car started moving again.

“Sorry it took so long.”

The one driving glanced at Inuyasha in the rearview mirror.

“Long way from home, aren’t you, city boy?”

The agent rolled his eyes.

“Must be the local way of getting things started,” he turned away from the window. “Anyway, you know what I’m here for. I’m looking for the Prime Minister’s daughter.”

“What?” the passenger cop exclaimed in disbelief. “All by yourself?”

Inuyasha scoffed.

“Don’t tell me you guys just tagged along for the barbecue afterward,” he smirked. “Then again, you probably did.”

The other man laughed.

“It was an order from the top, it’s not gonna be easy.”

Inuyasha grit his teeth, hating the words about to leave his lips.

“I’m counting on you guys.”

A few silent minutes later, they crossed a short bridge over a rushing river, stopping in the small clearing just beyond it. The cop behind the wheel glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

“The village isn’t much further.”

Inuyasha sighed. These two were completely useless.

“I’ll go have a look around.”

“We’ll stay and watch the car,” the second cop said. “Don’t want to get any parking tickets.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

“Right, parking tickets,” he stepped out, muttering to himself as he closed the door behind him. “Ugh, what’s with these guys?”

He ignored whatever they said afterward, heading further down the narrow path ahead. After a few minutes, his communicator beeped; he brought it out, turning it on. The image of a young woman with a high brown ponytail and a headset gazed back at him.

 _“Hope you can hear me, Inuyasha,”_ she said, then smiled. _“Looks like I’ll be your support for this mission.”_

“Yeah, I hear you, Sango,” he said simply. “What can you tell me about the people that snatched Kagome?”

She shook her head.

_“Nothing yet, but I’m trying to find everything I can.”_

“Right,” he looked up at a house looming in the near distance. “Talk to you later, I’m out.”

He ended the transmission, a chill shooting down his spine as he set it back in the case on his belt. This place was way too quiet. He continued toward the house, seeing a rusted-out truck blocking a gap in the fence near it. The steps creaked as he climbed to the porch, hearing the crackle of fire as he walked through the wide open door. He could also hear someone coughing, the sound old and stale.

Rounding the corner of the short front hall brought him to a large room, a man stooped before a bright brick hearth. There was little furniture besides a small table set with filthy dishes and two chairs, another doorway giving him a glimpse of a staircase.

“Uh, excuse me, sir?”

Inuyasha reached in his back pocket as he approached the man, taking out the photo of Kagome he carried with him. It had been taken on her first day of college, an excited smile on her face. The man straightened when the agent stopped next to him, his face a mask of annoyance. Inuyasha held out the picture.

“I was wondering if you’d seen the girl in this photograph?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” the man ignored the question, his glare growing harsher. “Leave now, outsider!”

Inuyasha looked at him for a second before putting the picture away.

“Gee, sorry to bug you…”

He looked up at a faint scrape, jumping aside as the man yelled, a rusted ax cutting into the floor where he’d just stood. He threw himself in a somersault, drawing his gun as he rolled seamlessly back to his feet.

“Hold it!” he aimed at his attacker, his finger on the trigger, but the man kept coming. “I said hold it!”

Eventually, he had no choice, squeezing off a shot that struck right between a pair of glazed brown eyes. The man staggered for a moment, as though not realizing he’d just been killed, before finally pitching forward. Inuyasha stared at the body lying at his feet, sighing heavily when he saw no sign of the old virus’ wrath.

_He’s not a zombie…_

His relief died when he turned to the front window, the truck outside coming to life and racing down the way he’d come. He could see three armed men approaching the house, hear shouts and screeching tires as his escort was ambushed. He turned away when the crash echoed back to him.

“Shit…”

His communicator beeped. He pulled it from his belt, seeing Sango’s frantic face.

_“Are you alright?”_

“Yeah,” he glanced at the corpse again. “But there was a hostile local, I had no choice but to take him out. There’s still more lurking around.”

Sango shook her head.

 _“Get out of there and get to the village,”_ she started. _“Do whatever you have to to save Kagome.”_

He smirked.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” he shut his communicator off, setting it back in its place. He went to the side window, the only one with glass panes. “I’m already on it.”

He leapt through, catching himself in a roll before landing in a crouch. The three men he’d seen earlier swarmed him, brandishing rusted farm tools. Inuyasha wasted no time disposing of them, hurrying to the clearing where he’d left the car. He couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the damage. The bridge had been destroyed, the old model truck and car lying upside down in the river rushing through the shallow ravine. There was no sign of either of the officers.

“Ugh, no…”

He was on his own now, though it was nothing new to him. Turning quickly, he followed the path back past the house, slowing slightly when he heard a pained whimper. Around the corner was a thin, sand-furred dog, fighting to free its leg from the bear trap that had closed on it.

“Looks like you could use some help.”

He holstered his gun and knelt behind the trap, carefully slipping his fingers between the wicked iron teeth. Wishing for his normal strength as he struggled to slowly pry the jaws apart. The dog pulled its leg from the trap, sitting to lick the wound left by it as the agent let the jaws snap shut again. The animal stared at him with dark eyes as he stood, wagging its tail when he smiled. He started to walk away, pausing when he heard the soft shuffle of paws behind him.

“Want to come with me, huh?” he shrugged, freeing his gun again. “Fine by me.”

He continued on, the dog trotting happily by his side, eventually coming to a gate. There was a strange symbol on it, one he couldn’t help but feel he’d seen somewhere before.

 _No time to think about it now,_ he pushed the gate open, the birds resting on it scattering. _I have to get Kagome out of here._

The village was just ahead; he moved behind a tree by the entrance, taking out his binoculars to get a closer look. What caught his attention first was the raging bonfire in the village square, his heart leaping to his throat when he saw a familiar corpse hanging from a broken tree in the middle of it.

_What the hell? They should’ve just come with me!_

Beside him, the dog whimpered, running ahead. He cursed under his breath, hoping the light from the fire wouldn’t be enough for anyone who looked that way to see him. To his surprise, no one paid attention to the hound as it loped through the area, to the point he wondered if they even knew it was there. Looking closer, he realized something was off about their movements. It was slight, but clear they were too stiff, like puppets manipulated by a novice puppeteer.

_What’s going on here?_

He slipped around the tree, ducking toward a path that snaked along the short village wall. He cursed again when a woman shouted behind him, his hands tightening on his gun when he heard the angry yells that answered her. The extra clips on his belt wouldn’t last forever, and he doubted he’d find more in this rural place. 

Fighting back a small wave of panic, he hurried to a lone tower, scurrying up the ladder. At the top was a small table, a case of shotgun shells waiting on it. He snatched them up, ducking when a scythe spiraled through the air.

_If these are here, the gun must be close by!_

Lifting his head enough to peek over the rim of the window, he decided the largest house would be his best bet, giving a startled shout when another scythe thudded against the wall. Once again, he cursed the new moon, this mission would already be over if he had his powers!

_Now I can’t even make the nothing jump to that house!_

Growling low in his throat, he crept back to the ladder, peeking over the edge to see the first of them had started climbing. Staying in his crouch, Inuyasha drew his knife from the sheath strapped to his shoulder, smirking when the other man’s head finally popped over the rim of the floor.

“Thanks for making it easy!”

He neatly slashed the man’s throat, a gurgled cry cutting into his ears as the fresh body fell, crashing on the group of villagers that had gathered below. Several glared up at him, their crazed eyes faintly glowing. Chuckling, Inuyasha flipped his knife, blood spattering in a broken arc along the cracked wall.

_This just started getting fun._

* * *

She hurried through the damp, cramped tunnel, silently complaining about the cobwebs that hung in her face and the slime that coated the walls. She’d left the chaos of the village long behind, the only sound that of her heels clicking on the stone path or splashing through pools of stagnant water. She’d been dragged from a company fundraiser, taken directly to the chopper that had dropped her in this godforsaken village. How she longed to be finished with this mission, to forget this filthy pit even existed. But as long as she had her orders, she would put up with it.

 _This is degrading,_ she rounded another bend in the tunnel, coming upon a tiny room with a rusted door across from her. Keeping her gun at the ready, she ghosted toward it, stepping aside when the hinges creaked. A small group hurried past, talking hurriedly about the “disruption” in the village. It didn’t take long to realize what they meant, but there were more important things to take care of.

When the last of them had disappeared down the tunnel, she slipped through the door, hurrying up the ladder at the end. She breathed deeply when she was finally above ground again, catching the barest glimpses of the church steeple through the trees overhead. The short path continued up the hill, bordering a small cemetery. From what she could see, the tombstones stood in uneven clusters instead of neat rows, an angry shout spilling down from the church’s fenced lot. It was echoed by others, a few darker blobs of shadow dashing through the gate, cutting through gaps in the short fence guarding the graves.

She ducked into a shed on her left, cornering herself so they couldn’t attack her from behind. The beam cast by the small flashlight attached to her thigh holster shook, though more from the cold than fear. Her form-fitting dinner dress, with its tied halter top and high slit, had been fine for the heated interior of the lavish ballroom, but did little to shield her from the early autumn night.

_They could have at least allowed me to grab my coat before we left._

The first of the crazed villagers finally staggered into the shed, a half-blind shot to the knee briefly dropping him. He was back on his feet just as quickly, unaware or uncaring of the bloody hole ripped through his filthy pant leg. The others that followed were just as resilient, forcing her further back until she was pressed against the wall, crying out as she spun, landing a hard kick in the center of their group. They landed in a heap, growling savagely as she ran past them, finally reaching the gray church that crowned the hill.

She threw all her weight against the heavy oak doors, biting back a groan of frustration when they held fast. The angry yells of the villagers were quickly coming closer; she hurried around the church, stumbling to a stop as her heels sank into the soft earth of a tiny, narrow courtyard. A slightly raised stone square rested at the far end, the back and sides blocked by a rusted, listing iron fence. In the center of the platform was a pedestal, topped by a ring of strange symbols surrounding some kind of circular insignia.

_What could this be?_

Her musing was interrupted by angry shouts. The mob had caught up to her. Stepping behind the pedestal, she raised her gun, this time being sure to aim for their heads. Just as the chamber clicked empty, the last of them fell, blood and spoiled brain matter soaking into the soil. She slipped back in front of the pedestal, turning from the carnage to focus on the elaborate grid work that guarded the stone disc at its center. One of the bars extended further, to the outer circle of symbols, some twins for those she’d glimpsed in the graveyard.

 _I don’t have time for puzzles,_ she spat silently. But it seemed the only way to get the insignia needed to unlock the church. She prodded the arm extending from the middle ring, surprised when it moved three notches, the insignia it landed on glowing green. Another push made it move four times, this time highlighting one of the symbols she’d seen in the cemetery. Which ones would it take to unlock the grate, and how many? Rolling her eyes in frustration, she stuck her empty gun back in its holster, turning all her attention to the pedestal. _How much time will I have to waste to solve this thing?_

* * *

It had taken her way too long to solve that silly puzzle. When she’d finally managed to highlight the right symbols and taken the central disk out, an iron gate had slid up from its hiding place in the ground, trapping her. Thinking quickly, she’d scooped a dull, flat rock from the ground, setting it in the insignia’s place. The little grate had quickly closed over it, the gate dropping back out of sight.

Now, she was finally in the church, pausing to admire the rich velvet cloths that covered the simple alters, the slightly-tarnished golden candelabras and candlesticks arranged on them. It looked like an ordinary church, aside from the three spotlights mounted opposite a large,upside-down image of the cult’s main insignia. She could also glimpse the dark gray cube of a control panel above the lights; was it all connected somehow?

_I suppose there’s only one way to find out._

It took a minute of searching to find a way to the stone catwalk that passed as the church’s upper floor, a ladder tucked at the end of a short, narrow hallway. It seemed to be mostly for storage, the faint echoes of someone talking to themselves drifting through a scarred wooden door. The voice sounded faintly familiar, fresh irritation flooding through her.

_That must be where they’re keeping the Prime Minister’s brat._

Strolling past it, she stopped at the control panel, experimentally flipping a small switch in the top-right corner. The three lights she’d seen before flared to life, their blue, green and red beams streaming to the wall around the insignia.

_There’s something odd about them, though…_

Irregular, straight-edged chunks of the lights appeared to be missing, and the pieces that were left seemed similar to the stained-glass pattern of the window. Was that how she was supposed to play this game? Turn the lights until they matched?

_They sure do enjoy wasting time around here, don’t they? Very well…_

She made quick work of it, smiling when she heard gears grinding up above. Black gates lowered from the ceiling, cutting off the room the Prime Minister’s daughter was being kept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part's going to be those bonus reports from Separate Ways, I don't know why I keep including them.


	33. Resident Fairytale 4, Bonus Reports

_**Bonus Report 1** _

_There’s only one reason I accepted this mission, and that’s to get me closer to my own goals. No matter what happens, I can’t let anyone figure that out. I’ve never enjoyed staying out of sight like this, and I’ll have to show myself to help him out, once in a while._

_All my organization knows for sure is Muso Kotsuna’s cult, Heiwa no Hikari, has reanimated some kind of organism called densenbyo; that and his occult activities are why we started investigating him. He and his family seem to be the only ones naturally able to control these creatures. Our theory is that a unique sonic frequency is used to do so, similar to the principle of dog whistles._

_The organization formed this hypothesis after analyzing a tissue sample, more specifically an organ we presume is used to sense these waves. I’ve also seen cultists carrying what appear to be ceremonial rods, and I believe they may emit these sounds._

_In order to confirm these theories, the organization has ordered me to collect more samples of these creatures. That’s the main objective for this mission, and the only way to prove my loyalty to them. The opening moves in this Go match have been played, there’s no backing out now._

* * *

**_Bonus Report 2_ **

_Of all the people involved in this, Miroku Seinaru is the least entangled. He prefers to work for himself rather than any company. I was the one who assured the organization of his importance. I did it because I like him, the enthusiasm he has for his work. An enthusiasm I used to share._

_It was pure luck that I found him, after coming across a call for help to an old college friend. His e-mail said the police couldn’t be trusted, so this friend was his only hope. I guess he figured his friend was still kicking. At any rate, that’s how he came to work for us._

_A gifted scientist, he was hired by Muso to research the densenbyo, digging into the cult’s past at the same time. He’s managed to uncover the smallest details and piece them together, though it seems his snooping has finally aroused Muso’s suspicions._

_When Miroku figured out who I was, he begged to be arrested, saying he needed protection. “I can’t stand anything about this cult,” he said. “I just want out!” I agreed to take him into custody, but in return he had to bring me a sample of the densenbyo for evidence._

_Before his imprisonment, he seemed to be one of few people Muso actually trusted. I doubt they’ll be happy about his escape, but finding him and making him hand over the sample shouldn’t be too difficult. I’ll just have to guide things along to make sure they keep going smoothly._

* * *

**_Bonus Report 3_ **

_The organization has researched Hiroto Bankotsu extensively, testing his skills both on and off the battlefield. He’d be a high risk if he weren’t the best, a liability that would threaten all of us._

_My thoughts are he’s a good fighter, no more, no less. As long as he’s paid, he shouldn’t be an issue, but I can dispose of him if he does decide to go rogue. I’ve studied his fighting style and can deal with that arm of his if I need to._

_Like me, he answers directly to Naraku, the one who sent him to spy on Muso’s cult. He sent me as well, ordering me to keep an eye on Bankotsu._

_It didn’t take him long to fall for the densenbyo, the power they represent. As worried as I am about the consequences of this development, I can’t help but feel it’s a necessary one. Since, in his own words, his role is to disrupt our farce of a play._

_The production will no doubt crash at the end, leaving him to take the fall for the rest of us. And that’s exactly why I need to keep things going just as they are._

* * *

**_Bonus Report 4_ **

_Inuyasha Ken Takahashi, probably the most important part of this mission. The play wouldn’t really be complete without him and his impressive skills. I’ve seen him survive against crushing odds before, and he’s only improved since then._

_More than just a pretty face, he has smarts and isn’t afraid to use them. His stint as an agent’s also toughened him up. It won’t be easy, but I’ll pull a few strings backstage to make him think he’s the leading man._

_With Muso and Bankotsu involved, there is a chance for unforeseen problems. I’ll have to do everything I can to keep him in the supporting role, it’s the only way I can achieve my own goals._

_Of course, his role wasn’t written until recently, and mine was much simpler. That was before the Prime Minister’s brat was kidnapped, before Inuyasha was sent to recover her. Talk about a major script change._

_But I don’t need to worry. Inuyasha’s always managed to come up smelling like sakura, and I doubt this time will be any different. That’s why I have so much faith in my vision of what’s in store for them._

* * *

**_Bonus Report 5_ **

_It was far from easy, but the mission was a success. I managed to get my hands on the sample, but I’m afraid Naraku will be getting a different gift, just like the organization wanted. Pretending to work for him was more fun than I’d thought it would be._

_Speaking of Naraku, I’m curious where he’ll be going next. I get the feeling this was just a taste of the main course. His company, Umbrella, represented power, a veil to hide his true plans. And now that veil’s been folded._

_With that safety destroyed, those in charge are running for new cover. They’re well-aware of their own twisted games as they go on with this light and dark battle. That’s why Naraku’s so determined to construct this new Umbrella._

_S, a pharmaceutical super power, keeps hold of medical and drug companies across the world. Naraku’s been in contact with them since Umbrella’s downfall, and I’m sure that’s where we’ll hear from him next. The organization will stay informed._

_But Naraku’s far from stupid. He knows exactly what we’re thinking, and he and I still have time for hide and seek before the next move rolls out. This battle might be over, but the war is just beginning._


	34. 31 Days, the Horror that Wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea for this was for our unnamed protagonist (Judy) to go up against a different monster each chapter, and when that fell apart, I decided on something different. Each chapter was going to be a different nightmare, pieces of which would eventually connect into one big memory, namely the case that ended with her in the coma she'd woken from in the first place.  
> The bigger story behind all of this was she found out Nick had been killed, and the nightmares were actually her losing her mind to grief. It would've ended with her (inadvertently) committing suicide, because she saw him while on a high roof and fell off the edge while sleepwalking.  
> The plan had been to finish it and not tell anyone it existed, then post a chapter every day in October, hence the 31 Days title. I figured it was the only way I could've done something this dark and not have people lose their minds over it, because it wouldn't have had a happy WildeHopps ending. But then I just kind of forgot I'd started it in the first place, so I doubt it'll ever get any further than our little intro here.

Something wasn’t right, she could feel it, a tingle in her gut she’d long since learned to trust. The only problem was, she couldn’t tell what was supposed to be wrong, all she knew was it was pitch dark and smelled like elephant dung and skunk musk. It wasn’t a passing stink, either, clinging to the inside of her nose and pooling on her tongue. But she didn’t let it stop her, she had to figure out where she was, find out who’d taken her and why, or at the very least find a way out.

Now if only she could see where she was going, her small, furred paws little help no matter how far out she held them. The cold, smooth floor beneath her feet was all she could feel, her ears straining to pick up anything besides the thud of her heartbeat, the rasp of her breath, the faint whisper of her cautious steps. Was she in some sort of tunnel, a sewer or something?

No, there’d be some sign of water if that were the case, and this place was bone-dry, that much she was sure of. And it was apparently endless, no matter which way she turned, she never hit a wall, or even the remains of one. Was this it, then? Was this how her life would end, trapped in a darkness that didn’t even feel natural? She swore she could feel it flowing around her, pushing and prodding at her, as if it were mocking her.

No, not mocking her. It felt more like…like it were almost trying to guide her. But would she be crazy to try and follow it? If it meant even the smallest possibility that she’d get out of here alive, then go ahead and color her crazy.

She dropped her arms and let the darkness lead her, her heart shuddering harder in her chest when she finally saw the light, no more than the smallest pinprick. She wanted nothing more than to scurry toward it, only for the darkness to coil on her, holding her fast. She tried to cry out, fresh fear shooting through her blood when she realized she was mute, or had she gone deaf? Was that why it was so quiet? There was no time to worry about it now, not if she wanted to escape. But fighting against the coils was useless, she could feel them sapping more of her strength every long, stretched-out second, tears pooling in her eyes when she saw the light start to fade.

No, it wasn’t going to end this way, she couldn’t just let it win! She wriggled, she squirmed, anything she could think of to loosen their grip, her jaw dropping when she saw the light again, slowly growing brighter, and unless she was seeing things, it was coming closer. Or had she broken free, and was now running toward it? She decided it didn’t matter, so long as she caught it. She gathered up every last ounce of will she had left, feeling her chest tighten as she fought to take another breath, tears streaming down her cheeks with the effort.

Then the pain started, flooding her veins as the light shone on, like a vice had been clamped around her lungs. She could feel the darkness pulling at her, as though begging her to come back, to leave the light and the pain behind. But she wouldn’t give up, she couldn’t, not with that tingle growing like a fire, telling her the light was the answer. She gathered as much breath as she could, clenching her burning eyes shut against the glare, doing the only thing she could think to as it finally overcame her.

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case anyone's confused, this is supposed to be her coming back from the brink of death, I thought I'd reverse the whole "dying people head toward the light" thing you see all over the place.


	35. Moon Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this one after watching Pocahontas on Netflix, but it was one of those I started writing at night and had lost all interest in by the next morning. I don't know why that happens as often as it does with me, it's apparently just how I work.

_Summer of 1607, Docks of London, Ermineland_

The time had finally come for the voyage to start. His Highness, King James, had decreed that a crew of the finest sailors the country had to offer be gathered, the finest ship prepared to sail across the great sea. It was time to discover what the other side of the world had to offer, to expand the might of the Ermineland Empire to the farthest lands.

Governor Leodore Lionheart watched from his carriage as his men finished loading the ship, a sly smile coming to his lips as he imagined what untold riches this New World must hold, the mountains of gold he was sure were just waiting to be discovered. He let the silk curtain fall back across the window, settling further into the plush velvet seat. It would be months until he was able to enjoy such luxuries again, and he wasn’t about to waste one moment of the time he had left.

“Isn’t it just magnificent, sir?” his servant, Wiggins, commented. The giant river otter gently pulled the elegant silver comb one last time through Belle’s brilliant indigo plumes, the large parrot resting on her own silken pillow beside him. Lionheart had raised the bird from infancy, and had never gone anywhere without her.

“Yes, it certainly is, Wiggins,” the lion held out his arm, chuckling as Belle made her way up his sleeve to perch on his shoulder. The sun was shining brightly overhead, the wind blowing strongly to the west, the perfect day to start a long journey such as this. Wiggins scrambled to gather his grooming tools, stuffing them haphazardly into the velvet-lined case before stumbling out after his master, sighing in awe as he took in the sight of the massive brown ship. It had taken the better part of a year to prepare everything: the crew, the rations, the weapons and tools.

His bright smile faltered as he watched the last of the cannons being hoisted on deck, swallowing hard as he recalled the stories of pirates, merciless mammals who prowled nearly every sea across the world, capturing and plundering innocent ships, selling the crews into slavery if they didn’t murder them first. He swallowed hard, his paws starting to shake on his small pack when there was a burst of chatter behind him, and he turned to see a red fox in sailor’s garb, doubtless the explorer Nicolas Wilde he had heard so much about.

“Captain,” Lionheart greeted him cordially, rubbing one thick finger across the top of Belle’s head. “I am glad to see you accepted my offer.”

Wilde nodded once, straightening his clothes, finer than Wiggins had thought, before speaking.

“Ship’s ready to sail, Lionheart,” he said shortly, his voice smooth and commanding. It was no wonder he had been chosen as captain for the expedition.

* * *

John Smith- Nicolas Wilde

Radcliffe- Lionheart

Thomas- yellow-throated marten

Pocahontas- Moon Flower (Judith)

Kocoum- Savage Heart (Jack)

Grandmother Willow

Nakoma- Summer Fern

Ketata- Wind Singer

Meeko- scarlet macaw

Flit- hummingbird

Powhatan-

Wiggins- giant river otter

Ben- gray wolf

Percy- Belle, hyacinth macaw

Lon- red wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you've never seen a hyacinth macaw before, I can't recommend enough looking up pictures of them, they are so pretty!


End file.
